Princess of the Dark
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: Antalent is condemed to her father's palace in the Underworld, where she competes with her brothers for the only man they wish to please. Finding love, she no longer cares for the hard life style of the dead. But will Hades ruin her happiness?
1. Scemes in the corridors

I remembered running through the dark corridors of my father's palace when I was young, around the ages five and seven. They where mostly bare, but I still felt a slight thrill in the cold marble slapping against my feet. Sometimes I would even twirl, pretending to leap with satyrs, which where horrible creatures that seduced women with lovely pipe music. A silly childhood fantasy of mine was to meet at least one.

It was on the day before my eighth birthday that I was jumping down a hall, twirling rhythmically to music playing wildly in my head. It was I closed my eyes to feel the true power of the dance that I slammed into cold marble.

"My daughter, you must pay better attention to your surroundings." I stared dumb fronted at the shadowy figure towering over me. I had only seen my father on rare occasion; such as when I wondered into a wrong chamber or when he went into the nursery to confront one of his boys; on of my brothers. He hardly glanced in my direction, let alone talk to me.

"Apologizes, my lord." I would of prefer to rest on the marble from my dancing, but something terrifying about his presence made me stand and curtsy.

"Where have you learned to dance like that?" I batted my long eyelashes and looked down with embarrassment.

"I…I taught myself." He nodded and started walking down the hall again, and I started swaying my gown to a tune in my head, but a sudden force made me stop. "My lord?" He turned to face me.

"What is it child?"

"Will I see you soon?" Hades looked thoughtful, then looked hard into my black eyes that mirrored his.

"Of course, for you are my daughter Antalent." He whirled into a room and I walked slowly down the corridor.

That was the first time that I noticed a difference in between me in my brothers. My father visits them more often to me, and heads to their every need. For instance, Jordo, my twin, wanted a bronze dagger, and it appeared wrapped in silver the net morning. I sudden thought seized my head.

"Jordo!" I burst through the doors of my brother's nursery. A small boy with black hair whipped around, and gold dagger glittering in the light of the lamps. A much bigger boy leaned against a spear in the corner of the room, watching me curiously.

"What is it, little sister?" gregarious rested his spear against the wall and took a step towards me. I ignored this and turned the Jordo.

"Have you decided what you wanted tomorrow?" He heaved a sigh and threw his hands up in the air, almost sending the knife flying.

"No! I desperately want a spear, but I also long for a silver sword." I had

listened to conversations about battle weapons from behind thin walls, so I knew plenty about them.

"My brother, I have a solution." I rested a hand on his scrawny shoulder. "Wish for the spear; and I will wish for the sword. Then I shall give the sword to you." Jordo nodded, as if to consider the plan. Gregorious held a suspicious glare with me, though.

"And what of your gift, Antalent? Do you really wish to give it up?"

"Can't a sister sacrifice something for her brother?" the boys seemed satisfied and Jordo agreed. They went back to playing their silly war games; while I slipped into the hallway and made my way to my own nursery. My maid was waiting, and impatient.

"'Bout time you got here. Come on, we don't have all day." I let her undress me, and dismissed her from my room. Before crawling under the plush red covers of my bed, I smiled at myself in the mirror; for Jordo was in for a surprise.


	2. Birthday War

My maiden provided a dark grey tunic for the ceremony of my eighth birthday. It fell right bellow the knees, and was identical to the on my twin wore. I fashioned my dark curls so they pulled away from my face and fell down my back. I was admiring the affect in the mirror when a soft knock came from my door.

"Enter!" I turned to look at the entering soul, and fell on my knees as my mother entered.

"Don't be silly, child." She brought me to my feet and looked me over. "Why, don't you look lovely?" I turned pink and looked down.

"Thank you, my lady." Persephone scowled and got a dark look in her eye.

"Antalent, you do not address your own mother like she is the great Hera herself. Understand?" I nodded at my mother. I knew that her mother was a kind soul that adored her, but was over cautious and created Persephone's downfall into the Underworld. I herd the story being sung many times in the fields of blank, where lost mortals walk for eternity.

"Thank you, mother." Persephone smiled and placed leathery straps in my hand. I looked down and stared in amazement at the night black sandals in my hands.

"They where made by Hermes. He gave them to me during a stage in which I wished to beat Ares in a sword fight." She smiled at the memory and stroked my hair. "You don't have to use them, my dear. But they can give you a huge advantage on the battle field." With a swish of her maroon robes she made her way to the door.

"Did you win?" I called after her. She turned and starred at me quizzically. "Did you win the fight against Ares?" A smile broke across her face.

"Yes." She was laughing as she evaporated, and I knew that she would appear in the thrown room. I was laughing silently too as I rounded the leather straps around my ankles, savoring the cool black leather on my skin. Then a second knock was herd.

"Antalent! You're going to be late!" My oldest brother came barreling in, wearing an indigo toga that fell to his ankles.

"Goodness! Didn't your nurse maid teach you to knock?!" I slammed the door behind me as I stepped outside into the cold corridor.

"You have to be in the throne room now!" Then a smirk passed his face. "He is not pleased." I scowled at my brother's glee. But he wasn't cruel, and took me in his arms to be whisked away into the throne room.

"Jordo, isn't it nice that your sister has finally arrived?"

"Yes father; it is very convenient indeed." As Hades turned to hear words from a servant, I spat viciously at Jordo, which caused him to tug my hair.

"Enough!" Hades whipped and glared at the two of us. We did flinch, but Godly pride prevented us from cowering. The lord of the dead paced up to the front step of his throne, then paced back and sat on the black marble. "My children; what do you wish for?" I nodded at Jordo to go first.

"A spear my lord." Hades squinted his mind in concentration, and then a sleek grey spear landed perfectly in Jordo's hands. "Thank you, my lord." Persephone was seated on a smaller throne a little lower than Hades, and she smiled at Jordo's enthusiasm. The brightness of her smile almost matched that of the grand silver chair she was seated on; which was completely covered in black roses. I stepped forward with as much confidence as I could muster.

"And you, daughter. What is your wish?" I glanced side ways at Jordo, who nodded in eagerness.

"I wish…I wish for a silver sword, my lord." Persephone sat up straight in her throne; nearly falling off the throne platform. Hades steadied her then turn back to me.

"As you wish, child." He squinted his eyes, but much tighter than when he was demanding Jordo's spear to pop out of thin air. His eyes snapped open; and a glistening silver sword floated down from the dark ceiling with grace. A dull grey aura surrounded it; and I couldn't help but gasp. It landed softly in my hand, and I stared in wonder at the carvings in the hilt.

"Do you like it?" I drew the sword from its sleuth and watched it glisten in the pale firelight.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, my lord." A vibration erupted from my sword, and a single word came to my mouth. "Argentumort. I shall call it Argentumort." Jordo looked bored and held out his grubby hand.

"All right. Give it here." I pressed the silver blade against my thigh.

"No. I wouldn't and couldn't even give it to you on my death bed. Argentumort is mine. It was destined to be." Jordo growled and took a step closer to me, but Gregorious put a hind on his shoulder.

"She's right. It you try to use that sword, you will perish in the battle you fight with it, for it is hers." Jordo howled and jerked from Gregorious' grasp, running up to me.

"You tricked me!" His face was inches from mine and I could smell his fowl breath.

"Yes, and it's as easy as it looks. To trick and ass would be a much more difficult task." Jordo raised his spear, but it clattered down by the rumble of the room itself. It shook with a furry I have never known, and I had an urge to plunge Argentumort into Jordo's chest.

"Hades!" A young man stepped out of the red smoke that had been curling around the throne room. He had blonde hair that seemed to be streaked with orange flames, and fierce red eyes glared up at my father. As he walked closer to the throne, I saw that he was wearing a shaggy white tunic that hung loosely around his figure.

"Ares! What is the meaning of this?" My father gestured to the scene of me and my brother about to pounce on out throats. Ares looked amusingly at Jordo and I.

"Oh, a little sibling rivalry I see." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the dark wall. "By all means continue." Persephone stood in horror.

"Ares, do something!" Ares let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Don't you want to satisfy your curiosity? Because I myself want to see this outcome." Persephone glared at the war god, but sat back down. "And Hades, lets see if your faith is where it should lie." Ares nodded to my father. Her looked from me to Jordo, but sat down with reluctantsy. "Now, continue." No sooner had the words left his lips had Jordo charged at me; spear hoisted up on his shoulder. I easily side stepped and sliced the back of his ankles with Argentumort. Jordo howled in pain and turned to glare at me.

"You coward! Attack from the front, you worthless girl!" Anger surged through me, but I kept myself calm.

"If you wish." I lightly leaped forward and stabbed at his shoulder, but he was quick and ducked under. I whipped around, and he plunged his spear forward.

AT that moment; the best feeling of my life swept into me, warming me from head to toe. I felt all my worries and concerns burst, and I felt like air floating high above the rest of immortality.

"Where…where did she go?" Persephone said quietly. Jordo was on the floor. His spear at his side. Gregorious looked just as shocked as mother, while Hades was only nodding and looking around the room.

"My daughter, show yourself!" His voice boomed through the room. "If you will it; it will be."

Slowly I landed behind Jordo. Argentumort had disappeared with me, and I clutched the sword and pressed it softly against my brother's back. A prayer came to my lips.

_"Umbras, oboedio mi arbitratus." _I felt my body tingle in delight; and the dark mass I once was started to glimmer and reveal my alabaster skin.

"Jordo, that's not your shadow." My older brother's warning was too late, for my body had assembled and I drove Aregentumort into his back.

The room was completely silent as Jordo fell and the gold blood of the gods dripped from Argentumort. I herd a gasp from the thrones, and instantly knew that my mother had fainted. No matter how much I wanted to plead to my father to forgiveness, I couldn't take my eyes off the gold' bloody scene before me. A dull clap interrupted the silence.

"Well done." Ares was inches from my face, his red eyes gazing intensely into mine. "Well done, little goddess." He was so close that his breath entered my mouth, and a new exhilaration entered me. "Sleep well on your violence, little one. May you see its true power." I blinked in amazement at the harsh pleasure of hate encircling me. When I opened my eyes, the red smoke was fading, and the new mysterious god had vanished.

**For those of you who are wondering, Argentumort means silver death. As we get father along into the story, I'll explain Antalent's prayer. Please review, for I do not continue a story if nobody reviews. **


	3. Dancing Shadows

It had been four years since the incident in the throne room. Jordo lived; since immortality protected him from death. But the process of his recovery was painful, and many nights I was kept awake by his frightening howls. Persephone showed great distress, and never looked me straight in the eye. Hades was the opposite. He seemed pleased, almost cheerful, that I could master shadows. He instantly thought of crowning me Goddess of shadows, but of course Persephone was reluctant.

"My lord, the child must be of age in order to become a full goddess." Hades had creased his eyebrows, only to relax them in defeat.

"Your words are true, my dear. But mark my words; the day the child turns twelve is the day she shares the thrones." I blushed slightly at this, while Jordo scowled. Gregorious had matured greatly, and simply nodded at the news.

The long wait of four years was done, and now I was moving quickly through the corridors; franticly running towards the throne room. Now I could of simply uttered my prayer and be flying over the worthless ground, but I hopped to run into one person in private.

"Antalent! What are you doing wasting your time on the ground?" Gregorious seized my hand and yanked me into the shadows; which I shifted so I could see his face more clearly.

"You look nice." I eyed his black tunic, which was trimmed with gold on the bottom.

"You look beautiful." I looked down at my dark indigo tunic. It had a single strap pinned together by a silver medallion and flowed down to the floor, completely covering my feet. A silver cord around my waist accompanied the medallion, and myself would not be complete without Argentumort. But my favorite factor about the whole tunic was the long slits that cut into the rich indigo. Every time I moved a leg, a flash of smooth marble followed.

"Thank you." I nodded my thanks and let my power build up inside me. _"Umbras, oboedio mi arbitratus."_ The words flew into my mouth, and I felt my body melt into black miss. I flew through the hallway, ignoring the wails of Jordo, who was complaining about not being able to attend the meeting on Olympus.

Hades was standing in the middle of the huge throne room, looking impatient. I whispered my prayer and felt a sudden thrill as my particles slammed together in front of my father.

"My lord." I knelt so low on the floor that my luminous black hair touched the floor. His cold hands jerked me up, and stared deeply into my deep dark eyes. He gave a slight nod.

"You are ready, my daughter." I couldn't help but let a smile trace my lips.

"My lord! We're running out of time!" Gregorious shimmered next to me. "You're getting to good at evaporating, little sister." He smiled at me wickedly.

"Children, we leave now." My stomach tightened. I had never really evaporated; at least not the way my family did. Gregorious did it multiple times; whether it was retiring to his chambers or accompanying Hades on his trips to Olympus. I clenched my jaw as both the men gripped my hands, and whispered a prayer I didn't know. I gave a slight gasp as we jerked forward; spiraling down; or up; a dark wretched tunnel. I felt a bolt of energy vibrate through me as we slammed into light.

"Where are we?" I tried to shake the pain of the journey from my body.

"Fool, we are in Olympus!" I glared at my brother, but my eyes went wide at the golden gates before us. Of course Hades and Gregorious stepped forward with confidence, but I trembled at the power that was seeping through the shining bars. "Are you going to stare all day?" I swallowed my fear and held my head up high at Gregorious.

"Maybe I shall. Now, I am going to establish my place of such beauty." I walked with grace past his clenched jaw, enjoying the anger vibrating form him. Hades burst the gates open with ease. With me at his heels. Gregarious trailed further behind, but still controlled a aura of dignity around him. In some way; I felt sorry for my brother. He was over all a bastard; showing no power over any form.

"Walk up to him and bow without hesitation." Hades hissed in my ear. I didn't have to ask who he was. I herd many stories of Zeus; and judging from them I didn't want mine intertwined with his.

"Presenting Hades; Lord of the dead. Accompanied by Gregorious; prince of the dark." The satyr standing next to the grand entry looked at me with great curiosity. "Also accompanied by Antalent; princess of the dark." I finally allowed myself to face the twelve thrones ahead. I held my head up; and glided over to the biggest throne; the throne with a large man in a white beard stared judgingly down on me.

"My lord." I bent my head so low that most of my hair touched the floor.

"Rise, child." I slowly straightened my body upward and took a step back. "I now give you the title Antalent, goddess of shadows." I savored the warm, tingly sensation that embraced me, and smiled at the pale grey aura surrounding me. "You may be seated at your throne." Zeus gestured to the right side of the circle, where my father's throne of black marble stood elegantly. Next to it, a grey throne outlined in black sat a few feet lower than his.

"Bring out the wine!" Green women dressed in earthly colors dances into the room, caring goblets that sloshed over with rich red.

"Nymphs." My brother stared dreamily at one of the women dancing towards him.

"Good luck catching you one." A tanned man with a short brown beard laughed at Gregorious. His glossy curls where pulled back from his face, which appeared to be very drunk. "Fancy meeting you, Antalent." The god leaned rudely across Hades to shake my hand. "Dionysus. God of wine." He slammed his fist on the table and howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I whispered down to Gregorious. He shook his head.

"He's drunk." Gregorious was sitting at the feet of Hades, though now he was scooting over to me.

"Muses! Music! Dance, brothers! Dance!" Zeus was waving his hands in every direction, and the sight was quite comical. Gregorious stood up and jerked me up.

"Come on!" He started to pull me to the center of the floor.

"Wouldn't you rather dance with someone else?" I glanced over at a beautiful woman with blonde hair that hung in curls around her face and back.

"Yes, Gregorious. Wouldn't you rather twirl with a precious nymph?" A harsh voice spoke from behind me. I recognized it from somewhere…

"Thank you, Ares. But I would prefer Antalent." Gregorious gripped my arm tighter.

"Well so would I." I gasped as strong hands grabbed my arm and whirled me around to meet blazing red eyes. "May I have this dance, goddess?" Ares bent his head and rested his burning lips on the tips of my fingers. A shot of energy ran through me. When Ares pulled back, my hand was nothing but shimmering black mist, and I jerked it and held it behind my back.

"I…" My feet took an extinctive step back. Ares bounded after me.

"Come, I do not mind." He held out his large hand. I reluctantly put mine in it. No sooner than I had, he pulled me toward him and spun around until my feet couldn't touch the floor. My hands were gripping his toga, holding on to it as if it where my immortality. Finally the dance came to an end.

"You can let go now." Ares smirked down at me, as if knowing he had frightened me. I untangled my arms and stumbled back towards my throne. I swear I could hear Ares chuckling all the way.

"I should of warned you about Ares." Hades whispered in my ear. "His dance partners are more like his victims." Gregorious was next to me in an instant.

"What did he say? Did he do anything?"

"Don't worry brother; I'm in one piece, aren't I?" Gregorious still looked unsure but plopped down. None of us where in the mood to dance, it wasn't our nature. But of course Hades eventually asked my mother. I couldn't help but let my eyes rest on Ares. There was something about the way he walked, the way he smiled…It was all so hypnotizing. Never once did my eyes lift from their gaze. Not once until the thunderous doors collided open.


	4. Sun God

The clang of the brass doors distracted me from the sight of Ares, and I pulled away to stare at the sudden entrance.

"Apollo, lord of the sun, archery, and music." The satyr that had introduced us earlier casually waved his hand, as if the entrance of the god was meaningless.

"Dear son, what makes you bide your time?"

"Why driving the sun, father." The boy had blonde hair that seemed to glow amber, with bright green eyes that stared teasingly at Zeus. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, the crowning of the new goddess!" Zeus seemed irritated. "You must be punished for missing such an event. Hmmm…" Zeus stroked his beard and looked up at the white ceiling quizzically. A goddess with light blonde hair hidden by a gleaming bronze helmet rolled her eyes. "I know! You must dance wit the new goddess!" Gregorious stiffened against my leg as Hades sat a little taller. Then the familiar, harsh voice of Ares rang out.

"With all respect, father. Such a thing should be an honor." I couldn't help but drop my head as color crept into my cheeks.

"Then maybe you, Ares, should lead Antalent in the last dance?"

"With pleasure." Hot breath tickled the back of my neck as Ares suddenly appeared behind me.

"Ho! Brother! If she dances as well as you claim, then I shall lead!" I gasped as the light boy seized my hand and pulled me out onto the floor. _Must they always be so rough?_

"You're the great Apollo?" I said the phrase with slight mochary. I hadn't expected the god of archery to be a mere boy.

"Watch your words, for they might result with fear." Apollo dipped me suddenly down to the floor, and my skull rested a few inches above it.

"Oh! Don't do that!" I clung even more to his tunic than I did Ares. HE only smirked down at me.

"Why? Most shadows rest on the ground." I whimpered through the rest of the dance, never once opening my eyes. "The dance has stopped." I jerked away from the grinning god; but I was far away from grinning.

"You think you're so clever! Blah!" I silently sent shadows to curl around his ankles and up his legs. "What happens when sunlight is blocked, I wonder!?" Instantly they consumed him, creating Apollo into a whirling mass of darkness, searching franticly for some light. "It's not fun. Is it?" I willed more shadows to consume him. "Tell me, great god, have you had enough?" I knelt next to the broken dark figure of Apollo.

"Antalent! That is enough!" I jerked my head up at Hades, who was glowering down at me with a fierceness I feared my whole life. It seemed that all the other Gods portrayed the same emotion. Instantly, the shadows dropped, and a slightly frightened Apollo stared up at me. I felt a pain of sympathy for him.

"I apologize, sun god." Resting my hand gently on his arm. "I shouldn't have done such a thing." I quickly stood and scrambled back to the gray throne, avoiding all the accusing eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Hades seized my arm and whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't control my anger."

"Well until you can, you are never to step foot into Olympus again! Whether it be a year or a millennium!" My father's voice could clearly be herd. Many heads turned to look, and I felt even more ashamed than I already have. "Gregorious! Come!" Hades turned around in a full circle. "ANTALENT!"

"I'm here!" I said. But it only came out in a windy whisper.

"So help me, Antalent if you don't show yourself I'll cast you into Tartarus!" Franticly I looked down, but only saw shimmering darkness. With as much force as I could muster, I willed myself to take true form. And yet then, my true emotions only made me seem a shimmering image of the host.

"Father, I'm here!" My cry was a whisper, but Hades was able to hear my voice and see my ghostly image. As he ushered me out through the gates, I had a strange feeling it would be along time before I ever stepped foot in Olympus, not that I wanted to.


	5. Comand of Terror

Hades kept to his word. When it was necessary for me to go to Olympus for political matters, Gregorious would be sent in my place. Jealousy didn't consume me at this. In all honesty, I was frightened of Olympus; not that I would admit it.

It was the first day of Spring. Even though I was always sad to see my mother leave my domain, I still welcomed that extra strip of warmth that pulsed through the cold walls of Hades' palace. The previous day I had challenged Gregorious to a duel; even though he was nineteen and four years older than me. Jordo lurked in the shadows of the makeshift arena, scowling at our playful jabs and crystal laughter. In some ways I pitied my twin brother. But I found it hard to have sympathy for a soul that wished me dead.

"Antalent! Come quickly!" I turned my head stupidly, allowing Gregorious the ability to pull me down and have me at he lower hand.

"Ha!" Jordo leaped out and jabbed me with the butt of his spear. "Get up, all powerful goddess!" He released a horrid laugh. "Get up!"

"Jordo!" The pitch black satyr gripped his arm and pulled him away from me. "How dare you cause harm to the Goddess! If it where up to me, you would be cast into Torturous!" Achlys was a gift to me for my fourteenth birthday. He was completely loyal to me; and I knew he would surrender his soul to the land of the damned for me. His legs where a deep midnight black and had hooves that flashed colors of dark green and purple from there harsh shine.

"Achlys, there is no need." I placed a hand gently on his dark coco shoulder. "Now, what is this about?" I motioned to the heavy brass door that was almost torn from it's hinges.

"Come with me to find out." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the deserted corridors.

"Achlys!" I laughed as he galloped and dragged me along. Then he stopped abruptly in front of the doors of the throne room.

"Oh, what had Aphrodite done to you child?" He reached up and pulled the dark curls that where plastered to my forehead away from my face, then straightened my tunic that was rumpled from fighting Gregorious. "There you are! That's the Goddess I see every morning!" Achlys snapped his fingers above his head and rested a hand on his fury hip.

"Achlys!" I rolled my eyes as he trailed behind me, placing each curl in its proper place.

"Daughter! Come come!" Hades motioned me inside the large room. Achlys still lingered in the shadows, jumping from one foot to another nervously.

"My lord." I bowed to the floor then rose, making sure to stare directly into the dark cold eyes of the God of the dead.

"Sit." Hades motioned to the empty grey throne by his side. It was a sign that my mother was gone; back on Olympus with Demeter. Hesitantly I sat on the throne in circled with black roses.

"Father what is your need?" Hades dipped his finger into a bowl of black water, stirring it thoughtfully,

"How long had it been since you were seen at Mount Olympus?" I pelt a pit open in my stomach. Then I gave a sharp glare to the prancing hooves lurking in the shadows. Achlys knew me. He knew how I felt terror in the thought of facing the Gods above.

"Three years, my lord." Hades stopped stirring and turned to me.

"Would you like to make another grand appearance?" Before I could open my mouth, glorious bright light consumed the room. Out stepped a young man with brown goldish hair.

"Antalent, Mistress of Shadows, is required to present herself at the Olympics of the Gods." I stood quickly.

"I am she, Antalent. What is the meaning of this?" The man stepped forward and rested a foot on a step leading up to the thrones.

"Antalent. Quite a show at your last trip, eh?" A wild grin crossed his face, but all I felt was fury.

"How dare you mention such a thing!" The last time I felt such hate was that day with Apollo. But instead of darkness being hurled at the man, it simply curled up along the walls.

"How dare you challenge a god of Olympus?!" The supposed god drew his sword. I flew up to him; with Argentumort drawn in front of me.

"A god? I only see a boy!" The god dropped his sword to his side.

"That's what you said to Apollo." He grumbled, I scowled and dropped my own sword.

"Who are you?"

"Hermes." He said casually. "And you better be at Olympus next sunrise." He turned back to the bright light that was hovering above the floor. "Zeus doesn't take rejection well."

"Oh believe me, I will." I crossed my arms as Hermes disappeared.

"That was interesting." I didn't notice that Achlys had galloped up next to me. "Never mind; we must get a tunic ready!" He flung his arms in each which way direction to describe the brilliant cloth that was pictured in his mind.

"Achlys." I rested my hands on his shoulders. "It's the Olympics. Do you really think I can run in a gown that trails around me?" His shoulders slumped slightly at the reality of the situation. Then he straightened up. "Very well. But you will still have the most extravagant running tunic ever made!" He pushed me with one hand into my dressing room and threw midnight fabric all around me, creating a frantic mess.

"There!" He stepped away from me, so I could look at my reflection in the enchanted water mirror that was another birthday gift.

Next sunrise would be very interesting.


	6. Return to Olympus

The first light of the day crept from under the light curtains hanging in my chambers. I knew what today was. The day I would finally have to face my true place in Olympus.

"Up up up!" Achlys had no mercy when it came to rising. He drew back the curtains and shook me out of bed. "You don't want to be late, I assure you." As I stumbled up out of the blankets of fur, he threw the tunic he fashioned the night before at me while shoving me behind the standing curtain. "Now remember you must respect all of the Gods, no matter how vile they might be. Here, drink some wine." I stepped out from the curtain.

"It's too early for wine." I mumbled. And yet I still reached for the goblet and savored each drop that flowed down my throat.

"Ugh. Look at that mess on top of your head!" He sat me down at a vanity that was caked with dust and had little trace of use.

"Achlys, it doesn't matter. I'm going to mess it all up anyways."

"Oh, my dear friend. At this point in your immortality, every step; every breath you take; every word you utter matters in the game." I turned sharply to face the solemn satyr.

"Pray, what do you mean? What is this game?" Achlys gently pushed my head back to face the mirror and kept on brushing my dark curls.

"What it means is that you're being watched. Constantly." He stopped brushing my hair and pulled the sides in, tying it with a twine of silver string. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It means that now you are a prize of the Gods." I stood sharply and whirled around to almost knock Achlys off his feet. I caught him his hard hands that gripped his shoulders.

"Dear friend, a prize? Am I merely a goat or sheep in there eyes?" My friend patted my arm and led me to the mirror.

"No, my dear. You are much more. You are a pure, fresh maiden that has been untouched; a virgin." He whipped me around in a dramatic manner so that I spun to face my reflection in the enchanted mirror.

Achlys had done well. The cloth was as dark as the night itself with silver designs of square spirals lining the hem; which fell around my mid-thigh. The left strap crossed across the left; and created a neck line that dipped lower than any other garment I had worn before.

"your mother gaves these to me. She wished that you wore then on this day." From his hands dangled the black sandals of Hermes. I took then gingerly, and searched then up and down. I knew not if I should wear the sandals; for I felt that I had developed an enemy out of the God of messengers and runners. But I knew my mother expected then to be placed on my feet, so I strapped then on and grabbed Argentumort from the hook next to the brass door.

"Come! Whether today is to provoke the lust of the Gods or to regain my name on mighty Olympus, all will be done in glory!" Achlys rested a dark hand on my shoulder.

"Well said my lady. Now we go to fulfill your words." We walked down the hall and to the all too familiar throne room with the grace and dignity a Goddess and her companion possessed. I burst the dark doors opened and strutted up to the three figures standing in the middle of the room.

"Brothers! My lord." I dipped slightly to Hades. "I am prepared to leave."

"As are we." Hades pushed me into my brothers. "Now we must leave quickly." He gripped my hand. "Antalent, combine your power with mine to open the portal. It shall be stronger." I clasped my hand with my father's, and joined hands with Gregorious beside me.

"Achlys…" I murmured. "Grab my waste and pray you don't let go." The satyr gripped my sides as the power coursed through me, throbbing from me to my father; as his power throbbed to me. For a split second; or was it a minute? Maybe an hour? We floated in empty space. But then we came hurling down, and landed softly at the golden gates of Olympus. "It's still here." I caught myself utter.

"Where would it have gone?" Gregorious adjusted his grip on his spear and stepped forward.

"Goddesses first!" Achlys boldly shoved past Gregorious with me trailing behind.

"I believe the lord of true power should enter first." I lifted my eyes to Hades. "My lord?"

"Watch your words here on Olympus." _So I was told._ Hades made his way to the gates; with I boldly keeping pace at his side. Only casting his eyes on me in warning. I didn't need warning. I knew to be terrified. But I vowed to myself that I would not cower in the arms of the Gods as I did three years before.

"Presenting Hades; lord of the dead. Accompanied by…" the brown satyr looked startled. "Antalent; lady of the shadows. Along with Gregorious and Jordo; sons of the dark." All heads turned. All eyes burned into my tunic, as well as the new figure of Jordo. For once I was glad my twin was by my side, bearing the weight of stares with me. Only he enjoyed the crowds and the whispers.

"My lady. You have matured." I recognized the voice. The harsh voice that was hidden under dripping honey.

"Lord Ares." I turned to bow to the large figure in front of me.

"Pray don't bow. Look at me." His face was devastatingly beautiful; his golden hair was still plastered to his hair after a trip of visiting wars of the world.

"I must accompany my father and brothers." I quickly retreated and was glad to sit in the grey throne, jets of black still running through.

_Run all you like, pretty Goddess. But one day you will be mine._ I gasped and turned to look at Ares. He was staring with intensity in my direction. Could he possibly have talked through me through my mind?

"Why does Ares look at her so?" Jordo grumbled at Hades' feet.

"Because he fancies her; isn't it obvious dear brother?" I kicked Gregorious in his head.

"It seems you have not only stolen one God's attention." Hades grumbled as his gaze feel on a blonde young man; standing next to a Goddess in a short green tunic.

"Apollo." With out second thought I stood and walked over to where he was engaging in deep conversation with the goddess.

"Great master of the sun." Apollo turned to me as did the goddess.

"Do you dare to mock my brother?" The goddess held her spear level with my neck.

"Artemis, there is no need." The goddess of the hunt reluctantly lowered her spear.

"Pray forgive me." I bowed slightly at the sun god. "I was young; and scared."

"All is forgiven." He let a friendly hand fall on my shoulder; only to cause a shock through me.

"Ah!" I stepped back in pain and rubbed my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, little brother. Don't you hear the stories of Aphrodite and shock?" Artemis cackled at her words.

"The events are about to start soon." I turned and ran back to the throne. "Brother, how is Aphrodite associated with shock?" Gregorious turned from the god I had known as Dionysus and stared at me playfully. "It means she had combined you the the thing that shocker you. Why, have you experienced the infamous Aphrodite shock?" He broke out into druken laughter; but the smaller; darker figure beside him remained content.

"Yes, she has. I saw her pull away from Apollo and rub her arm. She loves Apollo!" I smacked my hand over my brother's mouth.

"Hush! Do you wish for all of Olympus to hear your lies?"

"Let the games begin!" Zeus waved his hand at the satyr that stood at he door.

"First event; foot racing! All Gods and Goddesses may participate."

"What you say, brother?" I jerked Gregorious forward. "Think you can beat the master of the foot?" He laughed as I jogged to the starting line.

"You!" Hermes turned his face to look at me from his crouching position on the line. "Where did you get those sandals?"

"My mother. She claims you fashioned them." Hermes' expression soften and lowered his voice.

"Any daughter of Persephone is a friend of mine."

"Why would I not?"

"I assumed you where made by another woman. You like nothing like your mother."

"Can we stop all of this jabbering and race?" the goddess that wore the bronze helmet many years ago crouched next to me.

"Touchy today, aren't we Athena?" She turned o glare fiercely at Hermes.

"Eat goat dung!" With the blast of a horn, the race began.


	7. Two Gods, One Goddess

I kept my arms pumping as my thighs moaned in pain. But I still pushed onward, falling behind rather fast. Hermes was no match, as he was the fastest God in existence. Athena was slightly behind him; determined to put us all to shame. The only other God in the race was Apollo, who was lingering behind me.

"Are you intimidated, Antalent?" Apollo was now beside me and keeping his eyes strait forward.

'Do you always greet so formally?" I scoffed.

"Ah, if you came to Olympus more you would know."

"Do you want me to come to Olympus? How flattering." I felt the wind being knocked off of me as Apollo tackled me. Up through the air we sailed until the finish line was right below our noses. I clung to him like a did so many cycles ago, and felt surprisingly safe doing so. Finally I felt the sensation of falling in my stomach as my back hit the hot dust.

"Yes." Apollo breathed into my ear. "I never, never want you to leave Olympus again."

"Are you mad?!" I sighed with relief as Gregorious pushed through the crowd of immortals. Ares was a few strides behind, yet managed to get to Apollo first.

"What do you mean by this, boy?" Ares snarled and shook Apollo by the tunic.

"I'm only two years younger than you, brother." He snorted and threw Apollo back down in the sand.

"Some brother you are." Ares then turned to me and scooped my legs from under me.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed as I locked my arms around his neck in terror.

"You must be injured from that nasty fall. You may stay with me until your wounds heal."

'But I'm not…" Ares pushed his finger to my lips and started rocking me in his arms. "I'm not a baby."

"Shhh. Play along." He whispered in my ear. Then he rested his lips on my cheek. "For me." I couldn't bare to keep my eyes open any longer, and slumped off to sleep in the arms of the god of war.

xXx

I awoke later, In a large bet with silk crimson sheets. The wool blankets and furs where also died in the blood color. Part of me wanted to run, knowing that danger was near in the haunting room. But the other part told me to wait and see what was to become of the night. The second was more dominating, and so I dup deeper into the warm furs. I almost drifted off to sleep again, but the door banged opened and caused me to stir.

"Antalent, you're awake?" Ares looked shock to see me sitting up.

"It would seem so." A smirk played across his lips as he leaned forward.

"You might want to cover yourself." It was only then tat I felt the soft breeze against my bare chest; and pulled the sheets around me while shrinking back again.

"What room is this?" I asked timidly.

"Why my dear, it's my own chamber." Ares stood and walked over to the side of the bed where I laid. "And will soon be yours." I gasped and pulled away from the shadow hovering over the bed, but neglected to drag the sheets wit me. Ares was free to touch any part of my exposed flesh, and looked as if he took pleasure in doing so. "My dear, sweet Antalent." He murmured. I had to stop this. I just had to escape the dreaded sensation of his fingers on me.

"Ares, please. Just let me go to Hades." I spoke softly, but Ares herd. He yanked the sheets over me and picked up my tunic from the floor.

"Of course." He walked out of the room, looking slightly irritated. My only hope was that I would make it to Hades' apartments in one piece.

I was running through the corridors while trying to keep my foot steps and breathing quiet. I came to a halt when I herd soft murmuring coming behind a wall. Cautiously I put my ear against it and leaned. The wall gave way under my weight and the secret passage way was revealed. Being as quiet as a fawn, I stepped father and father into the hidden chamber.

"Oh, and Hades! That new daughter of yours! The men will be at each others thoughts, I promise you that!" I recognized to voice of my uncle, Poseidon, booming off the walls.

"Oh yes, brother. Tell us what you're going to do with that jewel that had my sons watching their backs?"

"Marry her off to Apollo, I would say." I boldly leaned my head around the corner to see my uncle drink from a gold goblet.

"No no no. Ares would be a better companion. Did you not see the way he carried her off the running field?"

"Yes, but have you looked into Apollo's eyes lately?"

"Enough!" I shrank back at my father's voice and held my breath. "My daughter will marry one of the two gods you have listed." Hades took a sip of wine before he continued. "Who that god maybe is not your concern." I couldn't take much more of the untold truth, and bolted for the door. So Achyls was right. The only purposed I served here was to be wedded off. But I had to confirm the rumors with one more being before I could believe it with all my heart. Without knocking, I barged into the chamber where Gregorious slept.

'Gregorious!" I shook him until he stirred and jumped with fright. "Tell me the truth, Gregorious. Did Zeus and Hades plan for me to come here just to be married off?" He rubbed his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"Of course not. What would give you such an idea?"

"I herd then talking in a hidden chamber." I whispered. Gregorious bolted up again and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well, aren't you the spy? Yes, father and Zeus planned for you to be married off this visit; and didn't intend for you to go back to the underworld."

"How can he do this to me?!" I cried. "I'm only fourteen! Too young to be wedded off. Don't let him do it, please! I want to stay in the underworld and play in mother's gardens and dance in the corridors…"

"Hush! Do want all of Olympus to hear you?!" Gregorious slapped his hand over my mouth and pulled me close in an embrace. "I don't have control over Hades anymore than you do. Don't waste your time lamenting to me." I bit my lip and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's unfair."

"Nothing is fair, sister. Now go back from where you came."

"You cannot be sending me back to Ares?"

"I don't want to anymore than you do. But I do not wish to get into a battle with the god of war." I shook my hand in understanding and jumped away from his bed. With much sorrow I trudged back the way I came.

"Why do you got to your own doom?" I voice whispered in the shadows.

_"Umbras, oboedio mi arbitratus." _The shadows parted and out stepped Apollo, a brilliant white cloth wrapped around his waste. "Do I have a choice?" I replied.

"Yes." He breathed. "Come with me."

"I couldn't. Even if I could, why would I?" Apollo seized my hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Because I would give anything for you to."

"Anything?"

"Anything." I couldn't believe my actions when I stepped into his chest. His touch wasn't frightening or harsh like Ares, but soothing and soft. I wondered if all of him felt like this. His leg, his hair, his lips…

"A kiss. Give me a kiss and I shall go anywhere." Apollo locked shock at my request but then pulled me closer to him.

"If it is your wish." I was wrong. His lips weren't like his touch, Instead they where the cause of an unknown hunger that rumbled inside me. His touch had caused the beast of passion to stir; now his kiss had brought it out of its layer and onto the battle field of my heart.

"Where is it you wish to take me?"

"To the stars." He whispered in my neck. He seized my body and murmured a prayer that was foreign to me, and clung tighter to me as a golden light burst around us and carried us off into the skies. When the light had resided, I was on a smoky cloud, the moon shining bright above. "My sister is drawing her chariot across the sky." Apollo pulled me down to embrace in the foggy surface of the mist. "I wonder what she'll think of this."

"She'll think it's mad." I pulled myself away from him and sat up. "We're mad! How can we ever love each other? Darkness and light?"

"Only Aphrodite knows." Replied Apollo. "Please lay with me. I don't know how I could ever tolerate a shadow to cover up sunlight, and yet a few moments ago you where covering me." I pushed myself back to him and resumed my position.

"We are mad." Apollo chuckled and kissed my hair.

"No, we just have been cursed."

**I know that all the relationships make no sense, and I apologize. I hope your not offended by the scene with Antalent and Ares! It's not serious enough to change the rating to M is it?? Sorry again by the randomness.**


	8. Torn Away

The soft mist under me adjusted as I lifted my head off Apollo's shoulder. Had I really fallen asleep? Artemis no longer drew the moon across the sky, and I had a feeling Apollo was supposed to be in the sky many hours ago. 

"Apollo!" I shook the sleeping golden haired boy awake and looked with worry into his gold eyes. "We fell asleep." He muttered a few curses and than tapped his gold wrist cuff. Immediately a drowsy male voice erupted from the metal.

"What do you want, Apollo?" IT said. 

"Hermes, tell Helios that he must take my place in driving the sun." 

"Weren't you supposed to do that two hours ago?" 

"Just do it, Hermes." Apollo rubbed his eyes and glared at the cuff. I tries to soothe him by rubbing his back, but it had little effect. 

"Did you know that Hade's daughter is missing? Hades, Zeus, Ares, and her brother Gregorious hae set out looking for her. And let me tell you, not one of them is happy, Especially Ares." Hermes chuckled. "Boy, I would hate to be the creature that stole her." Some of Apollo's golden aura burned out as he frowned. 

"Did I ask you to tell me gossip, Hermes? I just want you to tell Helios…" 

"Okay, okay Apollo. Don't get your tunic in a knot. And with that Hermes' voice disappeared, and we were once again alone on the cloud. 

"Don't be afraid of them, Antalent." Apollo moved to embrace me tightly. 

"I'm not afraid." I murmured. "I'm terrified." Apollo squeezed me tighter and nuzzled his mouth into my neck. "And so should you. But that doesn't mean that we should hide on this forsaken mist." I stood and readjusted my tunic. "If we just waltz into Olympus, it'll look like we did nothing wrong." 

"Did we?" I jerked him up and drew him close to me. 

"Of course. I belonged in Ares' bed. But then you, my savior, kidnapped me to have you as your own."

"No I didn't!" 

"Try telling that to Olympus." Apollo shrugged in defeat and returned my embrace. 

"What you say is true. So we must delay no longer." He leaned down and kissed me. Complete open mouth, complete tongue. Complete passion that I feared would no longer exist between the two gods acting as lovers on top of a hovering piece of white fluff. I ignored my fears and clung to Apollo as he blasted us back to Olympus. I still kept my eyes closed shut and didn't loosen my grip on the sun god. 

"What ever happens," I whispered. "I am always yours." Apollo started walking forward and I followed, still clinging to his waist. 

"Don't be silly. Nothing is going to happen." He threw open the throne room door and strutted in. He rested his left hand around my waste and looked each god and goddess in the eye. "We're back. Did you miss us?"

"There here!" Poseidon was talking into a aquamarine wrist cuff and staring at us in disbelief. "Antalent and Apollo…" Before he could finish, the throne room doors burst open again, and four shadowy figures emerged from a black mist. 

"Antalent!" Gregorious rushed forward wrapped his muscle bound arms around me. "What have you done?" He hissed. 

"Gregorious, go back to the throne." Hades growled and yanked my brother away for me. The young man shook his head but obeyed his father. "Antalent. Go to my chambers. Now." 

"My lord…" I stammered. "I can't." Hades yanked me away from Apollo, and caused me to cry out. 

"Oh, you can! Now go before I force you!" 

"Go, Antalent. It will all be well." I backed up slowly from Apollo, who had clenched fist and eyes burning with hostility toward the three gods before him. Then Ares yanked Apollo up by his throat and shook him. 

"Who the hell do you think you are!? The goddess is mine!" I ran towards the erupting gods, but didn't get any father than four strides before a strong force slammed me into a dark room. A room with decors of skulls and death. Hades had kept to his word, and had forced me into his chambers. I ran to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. 

"Don't bother with it. You can't escape." I shook with hate and fear.

"Where is Apollo?" I bellowed. 

"Ares is taking care of him." I whipped around and slapped Hades on the face. Before my hand hit his cold skin, he grabbed my wrist with a crushing force. "You have acted like a whore the whole time we have been on Olympus." He threw me to the floor. "Do you know how that ruins your chances of becoming a wife?" He spat out the words with hate and disappointment. I shared his emotions, truly I did. But for all the reasons opposite of his. 

"You have seen that it hasn't at all! Apollo loves me…" 

"Love!" He spat. "You know nothing of the sort!" 

"Try me!" 

"So help me, Antalent! Utter one more word and you are no longer my kin!" I slapped my mouth over my hand but held my hateful gaze with the god of death. "You are to return to the Underworld, and are to stay there until you are wed to a god of my choosing." 

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _No! No! No!_ But instead I commanded the shadows to disperse me, and to write a little message for my father. As I floated up and away from the room, I enjoyed the shocked expression on my father's face as he read the dark words on the floor. 

_A God of Death knows nothing of the sort of love!_


	9. Refuge of Family

I was back in the cold walls of the underworld, allowing silent tears to fall from my eyes and onto the black marble floor.

"You never know. He might choose Apollo." Achlys was leaning over next to me, stroking my damp dark hair and pulling it away from my face.

"You're just saying that. You know he favors Ares." I whipped a falling tear away and pushed my self up. "He won' rest until I marry some one that is similar to him."

"Then why does he not wed you to one of your brothers?" I pushed my tangled haired away and looked around the room for an answer.

"I don't now. But I do now that by morning, Ares will come to claim me." I stood and removed my tunic, casting it aside into a dark corner.

"Love is a tricky matter." Achlys mumbled and folded the tunic. "I'm out of it myself." I leapt onto the bed and stretched out against the dark furs.

"Do tell." Achlys sighed and plopped down next to me on the bed. It didn't matter to me that his fur was brushing against my bare leg, since he didn't favor women.

"You know the new wine barer, Chrysander?" I nodded my head. He was the new satyr with blonde hair and hind quarters. I must admit myself; he was incredibly handsome and sparkled with a certain charm.

"Well, we went to bed together." I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "And he has ignored me since." I lowered my eyebrows and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"If the bastard doesn't want you for the satyr you are, then he's not worth it." Achlys gave a small smile.

"You always know what to say." I kissed the top of his curly head tenderly and went under the blankets, my eyelids becoming heavy as the candle beside my bed slowly died out.

xXx

I lifted my head in the darkness. There was an unnatural presence in the room; a presence that I recognized by the fear it created, but couldn't place.

"My love." I cried out as crushing force landed on top of me. "You are mine." I realized in terror that I was correct. Ares had one the battle for my hand. He slowly worked his fingers down my shoulder and to my thigh, sighing with hunger as he caressed every curve and dent.

"I want you, Antalent. Right here and now. But I'll contain my hunger until our wedding night." I held my breath as Ares hovered his fingers over my face. "Good bye, my love." The weight lifted and I exhaled in sobs.

"Achlys! Come quick!" The black satyr rushed in with a lighted candle.

"By Zeus, calm down, Antalent!" He rushed to my side and stroked my arm. "What happened?" I rocked back and forth and gave off shuddering breaths.

"He came." I whispered in terror. "He came and told me I was his; and…" I gave a sharp sob and buried my head into my legs. "He touched me." Achlys reeled back and slapped a hand across his chest in shock.

"How dare he! Why, if I where Hades…"

"But your not!" I wailed. Achlys was silent for a moment, but then stood with a fiery look in his eyes.

"We've got to tell someone. Someone's got to know." I shook my head and curled into a ball under the covers. "Don't move." How could I? I was paralyzed with fear of what was to come. I was sick with the thought that my father would turn me over to such a god. I herd a cackling and didn't look up as two forms emerged out of thin air.

"Zeus, help us!" I lifted my head slightly at the voice of Gregorious. "Antalent what has done this to you?' I felt anger course through my body as I pondered the question. Jumped from my bed and grabbed Argentumort, slamming it into the wall.

"Ares! Ares has ruined me!" I yanked the sword out and stared at it with wonder. "He should know how much he hurt me." Gregorious enveloped me in a hug and pressed my face into his chest.

"Can't destroying a god wait 'till morning?" I shivered and let Argentumort drop to the floor. "That's it. Sleep…sleep."

xXx

I waited no time once I woke in the morning. I found that Gregorious had slept on the other side of the bed, while Achlys slept on a pad on the floor. As I rose I gently shook the satyr.

"You look better." He rose and started moving towards the dresser. I grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed it back.

"I'll do it myself. I have to do this myself." Achlys nodded in understanding and took a step back. I stepped behind a grey screen, and shifted through my tunics. Eventually, I picked a dark crimson tunic that was connected by strings that crisscrossed down my waist and cut off at my thigh. The one shoulder sling that held the dress up was pinned together with a black pendant. Then I drew a sash across my waist and slipped Aregentumort in it. For the final touch, I laced up my mother's black sandals. Never once have they failed me. I stepped out behind the screen to see Gregorious and Achlys whispering. They turned to look at me as I made my way to the door.

"Antalent, I don't know what you plan on doing, but please don't do it." I stared deeply into Gregorious' black eyes.

"Some things must be done." I lightly kissed his forehead and then burst the doors open, walking towards the throne room. Hades was sitting in his throne, talking to Persephone. I was so caught up in my own problems that I forgot that mother was due to come yesterday.

"Ah, Antalent!" Hades stood up and greeted me in a kiss. "I have found your husband."

"So I've heard." I said coolly.

"Ares plans on wedding you tonight." I thought I braced myself for te words, but I still staggered back in shock.

"Father, please no." Hades' eyes became dark.

"What, does the match not please you?!" He rose his voice in anger. "Tell me, daughter! What would please you?!"

"Apollo!" I replied back with equal ferocity. "True love! Some thing that ou would know nothing of! Mother knows my pain though. Being forced into a marriage to a man she despises!" Hades reeled back, stunned. Persephone stood, and instantly was in front of me. She brought her hand back, and slapped me against me cheek, dragging her long nails across my soft flesh.

"You know nothing!" Persephone hissed. "You will never understand the amount of love I hae for your father! I love him with the passion of a thousand suns!"

"Then why, mother, will you deny the passion of one?"

"Get out! Go to Olympus and never come back!"

"You can't exile me from my realm! I refuse to obey! I'll go to that savage you call my future husband, but I will return!" I shouted my prayer angrily and found myself spinning in darkness. I opened the portal to Olympus, landing roughly in the same room that I woke up in.

"My bride. You have come."

And so my life as a prisoner began.


	10. Betrayal at a Wedding

As slowly as I could, I lifted the heavy gown over my head and allowed it to drop to my ankles. Then I grabbed the forsaken veil and jerked it on to my head, letting the transparent while flow across my face. The thick metal band that held the fabric contrasted wonderfully with my dark hair. With the same speed as before, I put golden cuffs on my hands and a diadem weighing at least five pounds. Grief spread into my hear as I thought Achlys wasn't here to put it on me.

I shook the tears away and slipped my feet into new sandals, apparently provided by Hera. I was dressed, ready to step out into the light corridors and make my way to Olympus' throne room. But grief and despair tugged my heart to were I could hardly walk. I drew a shuddering breath. Never could I love him. Never could I look into the eyes of the God of war and feel a rush of warm joy. And I was about to be forced to say the god forsaken words of I do to the twit.

I finally gathered my strength and stood, whirling around towards the brass handle and inclosing it in my fist. Within one breath I pushed the door open and walked out in a cloud of misty smoke. It was the effect of all the power coursing through my veins.

"Take me there." I said strongly to a nymph. Her she nodded her minty green head and turned to the left, her Earth colored hair swinging loosely all the way. "What is your name?" The nymph casted her eyes slightly my way.

"Fiona." She said curtly. I didn't bother to create anymore conversation with the creature. I already missed the friendliness of the satyrs already. As if reading my mind, the nymph turned to me with a look of disgust.

"Your servant is that black satyr, correct?"

"Yes, his name is Achlys."

"Satyrs are the most vile creatures. Just the other day my sister Daphne…" She couldn't say another word, for a cord of black smoke curled around her neck, suffocating her.

"Do not speak poorly of things you don't know of!" I hissed and commanded the gallow of smoke to reside. I didn't wait for the little whore to get up; I just whispered my ancient words and swirled up into the rafters of Mount Olympus. I felt free for the first time in two days, just swirling and blending with my sister shadows. But my bliss came to an end as the throne room door blocked the rest of my floating. I slipped under the cracks and shifted up the walls, hiding in the nearest corner. Ares was standing in front of Hera, who's dark hair was pined back with golden olive leaves into a bun. Zeus was sitting in his throne, as where all the rest of the Gods and Goddesses; except for one. Apollo was n where to be seen. I hesitated in the corner, wondering how long I could stay hidden in the corner.

"Antalent, come down from your sanctuary of darkness." I winced at Hades booming voice, but obeyed. Summoning my power, I caused every shadow in the room to come to me, to engulf me in a mist gray cloud. Finally I landed softly in front of Ares, pressing the shadows away and to the corners of the room.

"Are you ready?" Ares breathed into my ear. I tensed my body and refused to answer, only nodding at Hera to proceed. It was dull, hearing the goddess of marriage drone on and on about faithfulness and commitment. Just as my eyes began to sa, aRes clasped my hand and said the horrible words I do. Hera turned to me with raised eyebrows.

_I don't, I don't, I refuse!_

For the first time in my life I pushed my conscience aside. "I do." My words rang out strongly into the room, acid dripping from every syllable.

"Does anyone protest?" I forced myself not to look around the room in desperation. After a moment of silence, the goddess continued. "You are now joined for eternity in the bond of marriage. Ares, you may kiss your bride." I had to control every muscle in me from reeling back with repulse as Ares' lips pressed against mine. Small claps echoed around the room. I pressed them away and concentrated on my prayer silently.

"I'll change for the recession." I didn't wait for Ares to reply, but spun up into the rafters and out the cracks, speeding all the way to my new chambers. I jerked the wedding gown off me and replaced it with a moron tunic I choose for the occasion. It sagged down past my color bone, and rested perfectly on the beginnings of my chest. It fell to my ankles, but a giant slit ran up to mid-thigh. It was traditional for a new bride to where a virgin's modest robe to the recession of her wedding. But I wasn't a virgin, was I?

The gasp of an appalled Hera send shivers of joy down my spine as I entered the room. I boldly tuned my feet towards the powerful goddess and stopped before her.

"Mother." I greeted coolly.

"What under Atlas' shoulders are you wearing?!" She hissed. "Where are your traditional virgin robes?" I smirked and leaned in closer to my new mother-in-law.

"I'm not a virgin." I pulled back and gave the horrified woman a look of sympathy. "And neither is your son. We share the same pain, Hera. Do not persecute me, I beg you." Her expression dropped from disgusted to unreadable.

"Go and join your husband." She replied at last. I nodded thanks and walked over to where Ares was talking to Hermes, his eyes flickering dislike every time he opened his lips.

"Ares, love."

"Antalent, tell me, is winning a foot race more important than winning a battle?" I smirked and let Ares encircle my hips.

"Well, the foot race can determine if you have the battle or not." Ares scowled slightly and turned back to the god of mischief.

"Anyway, you wouldn't last one minute on the battle field." Hermes flashed me an evil grin and lifted his right hand in the air.

"Oh contraire, my friend," He snapped his fingers, and a blink later Ares was being held up side down by an invisible force. I burst out laughing with Hermes, and a few of the other God's chuckled along.

"Enough! Hermes, put him down now!" Our cackling stopped as soon as Zeus parted his lips. With a loud thud Ares landed next to me in a heap of golden armor. "Now, for our entertainment, the muses shall sing of the glories of love and sure life to come. And of course, leaded by Apollo." I stiffened at the name. Was he really going to be here, right in front of my nose? Before I could inquire any further my new husband dragged me to his throne. There, a smaller crimson chair appeared, caressed with black roses.

"I hope you like it." He whispered. I eyed the sharp thorns and gave a curt nod. Gracefully, I swished the moron material away and sat on the cool marble. The lights in the room dimmed as pale fog crept across the floor. My heart beat quickened as eight figures started to shimmer through the haze, each striking a bold position. Finally the fog burst away the real the seven muses all surrounding _him_.

_Not to long ago, high above the clouds_

_Love bloomed between two souls very dear_

Apollo's voice matched his leer with perfect harmony as the first lines of the lament rang out.

_But now all the passion's gone_

_Taken by the wrong hands_

_No way to retain the lost joy_

The muses accompanied Apollo with high pitched O the lost joys. Ares suddenly became cold and stiff next to me. But Apollo challenged the God's gaze with a fiery stare.

_Is my heart just a child's toy? _

_It appears to be_

_For my soul shall never be free_

_Without her_

I slapped my hand over my mouth as Apollo stood and walked towards me, keeping his amber eyes locked on me.

_As for the current bride_

_What's possessed you to_

_Put your heart aside? _

_I don't want to know, _

_Because you're mo longer mine_

Tears flooded freely down my face as Apollo turned away, pain etched on his face. I wanted to leap up and hold him close, letting him know that I truly, honestly, deeply loved him. But if I did, Ares would strike him, as Hades would strike me. Suddenly, Apollo whirled around in a fit of anger.

_On second thought, tell me!_

_Why you betray our love?_

I shot up and glared down at the god of song. I was partially shocked as harsh, but beautiful notes escaped my lips.

_Because there can never be_

_A you and me!_

I stormed to the door, and the music stopped abruptly. I didn't even stop when Ares' heavy footsteps sounded from behind. My love, my one true love, thought I betrayed him. How on Earth could he assume such a thing? I was thinking about Apollo's actions when I ran into something hard and cold. Stumbling back, I stared into the freezing blure eyes of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her Hair was a golden honey color, with hints of dark hair intertwining with the blond locks. A light pink gown clung to her as she shifted her weight.

"So. You are my lover's bride." I took a cautious step forward and shook my head.

"I never wanted it."

"Of course you didn't!" She snapped and pushed her face closer to mine. "I gave you a man to stay away from mine! Apollo's yours, and yet you toss away my blessing." I gapped at the goddess' words and squinted my eyes.

"I didn't toss him aside. My father arranged my marriage. Surely you know about marring someone you can't stand." She suddenly snapped up and looked down on me with a new emotion. Warmth? Understanding? It was impossible to tell. But it quickly was replaced by the previous coolness. She tossed her hair and leaned forward again, her perfect red lips resting inches away from my ear.

"Just don't be surprised when your groom is late for bed." I gasped as the goddess cackled and disappeared with a poof of pink smoked that smelled like rich perfume and made my eyes water. Quickly I started back the chambers, new tears forming in my eyes.

Not only has my true love betrayed me, but now my new husband was too.


	11. Burning of the Heart

Consciences ascended onto me as a warm light bathed my bare arms

Consciences ascended onto me as a warm light bathed my bare arms. My eyes fluttered once, twice. Then they flew completely open, scoping the dark chamber in which they lay. There was in fact no natural sunlight as I had predicted. Instead, I found the heat came from the body of the muscular man laying beside me. I turned onto my back, trying to remember how I came to rest beside the God of war I dreaded. Then I recalled the events of the previous night. The wedding, the betrayal, and the conversation exchanged between my new husband and I. I threw the black furs off my bare body, and jumped out of the bed. A sudden chill ran down my spine, and I embraced my bare arms.

"Achlys." I whispered. "Achlys, where are you?" The silence disturbed me. Then I remembered what I did to summon my servant before, and closed my eyes, thinking of the small chamber in which my friend rest. Sure enough, when I opened them, Achlys was in front of me, his dark hoofs lacking against the marble. "Achlys, I summon you." My breath was a whisper, but his ears immediately perked up. Again, our eyes closed in unison, and we where standing in front of each other in Ares' chamber.

"Antalent, if you don't mind my asking, how do you do that?" I sighed and sat on the plush red couch in a corner while Achlys snapped his fingers, making my dresses from the Underworld appear in his hand. I gasped in surprise.

"How did _you _do that?" Achlys blushed and started to lay the tunics out.

"Oh, it's an ancient use of natural magic used by satyrs, nymphs, and dryads; the servants of the gods." I continued to stare at the black satyr with curiosity as her fluffed out a long toga with both straps attached to flowing transparent straps that ran down the shoulders. "Here, where this. You never answered my question about summoning me."

"I don't know how I did it, I just closed my eyes and thought about where you might be." Hand. I took the gown and slipped it over my head, enjoying the feeling of the dark indigo fabric against my skin. Achlys looked at me with the same curiosity I had for him. But he shook it off and snapped his fingers again, making spiral bracelets and a headband appear in his hand.

"Here, these will go well with the indigo." I smiled and nodded, slipping the silver jewelry on. Then I started to walk towards the door, feeling an ancient tune swelling in my chest. In the next moment, I was humming with a skip to my step, dancing out the door and down the brightly light corridor. I would expect the light to bother me, but my eyes did not resent the sun's rays. I stopped abruptly at the thought and frowned. Apollo's presence was near, and was not in the rays of light. I jerked my head quickly to the right, where a door rest in silence, taunting me to enter. I took a cautious step forward, then another. By the time I was in front of the door, I could feel ancient magic pulsing through the dark would and seeping from the cracks. When I laid my hand on the ancient oak, heat instantly encircled my hand and wrapped around my arm, suffocating it in what felt like unbearable fire. Quickly, I jerked my hand away. I rubbed my scare palm and glared at the door.

Apollo was behind the burning door, creating magic that could hurt and torture. The very though shook me to the core. Could my love be so devastated by the tragedy of my marriage that he would be willing to demolish me? A sudden determination gripped me. I had to stop Apollo. I had to stop him from creating the evil that burned my hand that very moment. With a sharp inhale, I crashed all my force against the door, pushing it until it flung open. Hot pain savagely tore at my flesh, consuming my skin until it was red and raw. Whimpering, I feel to the floor.

He lifted his head, ignoring the golden locks that has fallen into his burning eyes. A startled expression crossed his face, but was then replaced by a coolness that made me cringe. "Antalent. Why have you entered my sanctuary?" I hissed as I stood, the burns making every move painful.

"Because, I was fearful you where working dark magic." Apollo raised his eyebrows and whipped his hands on a leather kilt that fell only two thirds down his thigh. The only other clothing he was wearing were gold sandals and matching wrist cuffs, which gleamed as he smiled down on me with amusement.

"I did no such thing. That was my own protection spell against intruders. Only the strongest can break it to enter." His gaze moved down to my raw arm and side, where the fabric had fringed to little black strands. "Come. I need to fix that before anyone notices." I took a hesitant step over, then bounded like a dear and knelt at his feet. He lifted my injured arm slowly and looked at it, turning it over and over in his hand. Then pressed his warm lips firmly against mine, causing me to gasp. Apollo lifted his head and smiled.

"Sorry, I just…." He muffled my words by moving his lips over mine, ignoring my squirming as he ran his fingers down my side, healing the burns. Finally he pulled away and smiled.

"Better?" I traced my palm where the burn had been. I knew it was wrong. The kiss violated Hera's pact between Ares and I, but the taste of Apollo's lips was calling me.

"No." I whispered.

"Where does it hurt?" I lifted my hands to my lips. Apollo advanced again and pinned my arms to the ground, giving him total and complete control over me. Slowly, he lowered his head to mine. Then a jolt of electricity ran through me and Ares' face popped into my mind, his fiery blonde hair hanging in his red eyes. I struggled under the weight of Apollo, then managed to shove him completely off of me. He landed in a heap on the marble floor, gold eyes looking quizzically up at me.

"I can't." Tears burned the back of my eyes as I hastened to the door. Before I could escape from the room, a firm hand was gripping my arm.

"You can't what, Antalent? Kiss me? I know you can." Apollo was teasing, but there was hurt and anger shimmering in the words. A single tear escaped the barrier of my eyes and ran down my cheek.

"I can't be with you. Not like this. I'm bound to Ares." Apollo stiffened and looked down at me with eyes that burned like ice.

"So, this is how you truly feel? You love that brute of a man more than me?!"

"No!" I managed to choke out the word. "Apollo, I love you more than any element in the universe. But I just…can't."

"Yes you can." Apollo growled and pushed me against the wall, forcing his lips against mine. The tears fell freely as I wrestled with the weight, trying to break free. The door suddenly opened, and I was not prepared for what I saw. Ares looked at the scene with a fiery gaze.

"Apollo!" his voice bellowed through out the room. Apollo whirled around, startled, releasing me. I heaved a sob and dropped to the ground, hugging my knees and hiding my face behind my legs. "What have you done with my wife?!"

"I've done nothing. She came here."

"I swear on the river Styx, if you touch Antalent again, I will rip your skin off and wear if as a new cloak!" I shuddered at Ares promise, and shook even more as I felt hard foot steps approaching. Silently, strong arms encircled circled me, lifting me off the ground and pulling my face out of my knees. Ares was staring straight ahead, his eyes still blazing. When we started to pass Apollo, I buried my face into Ares' chest and refused to look into the eyes of the boy I still loved, yet couldn't bear to look at. When Ares had walked back into the corridor, I lifted my eyes to his.

"I…I…" He started to set me down, but I only collapsed against him. Ares caught me, and held me until I shakily rose to me feet.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered harshly.

"I…don't want to talk about it." Ares seized my shoulders and started to shake me.

"Antalent, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't need your help. I can take care of the matter myself."

"Oh yes. You were handling it real well balled up on the floor." I clenched my fist in anger.

"If you don't mind, _husband_, I'm going to consult my brother in the Underworld." I spun on my heel and started to walk away, but Ares seized my arm.

"I do mind, Antalent. I want you in my sight at all times." I pulled my arm away and glared at my husband.

"You will soon find Ares, that you can not control me or what I do." And with those words, I dissolved myself to a shadow and floated to the ceiling, leaving Ares on the ground.

"Antalent! Come back now or suffer the consequences." I laughed silently and floated down to Ares' ear.

"Oh, I'm trembling in fear." Before Ares could turn, I thought of home and burst into the dimension, laughing all the way.

In the Underworld, I walked down the corridors until I recognized Gregorious' door. I opened the door with out knocking and stepped in. My brother was leaning back on a black wooden chair, sharpening his sword. When he looked up, a shocked expression entered his face.

"Brother." I knelt down and kissed his hands, resting my head on his lap.

"Antalent, what are you doing here?"

"Something awful happened." My brother rose and pulled me up with him.

"Tell me everything." And so I told him about my encounter with Apollo and the harsh words I exchanged with Ares. Gregorious rubbed his chin, which I notice had a trace of a beard. "You have to go back to Olympus." He said.

"I know. But what about…"

"The sun god is impossible to avoid, Antalent." I sighed and ran my fingers across the cool steel armor that hung on the wall.

"There must be someway."

"Yes, to break his heart." Gregorious came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "But yours would shatter also." I whirled around and stared into my brother's dark eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I know when my own sister has fallen for a curse of Aphrodite." Gregorious brushed a curl from my face and smiled sadly. "I'm sure you will sort it out, sister. But now you must return to your husband." I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Ares. He's also a problem." Gregorious raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? You seem to be such a happy couple." I laughed and shoved him away. "Just go along with it, Antalent." There was a pleading note in my brother's voice.

"Why should I?"

"Please, don't do anything stupid. You are my favorite sibling, and I couldn't live on if I lost you." I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"You won't loose me, Gregorious." I pulled away and walked towards the door, turning for one last look at my brother. He looked as if it where the last time he would see me.

"Brother, I promise to visit soon." I walked out, but I heard a whisper escape Gregorious' lips.

"You can't promise your safety, Antalent."

Deep inside, I knew he was right.


	12. Wrath of the War God

I stepped out of Gregorious' chamber, and inhaled the sent of rotting corpses and death

I stepped out of Gregorious' chamber, and inhaled the sent of rotting corpses and death. It was the only smell that seemed to comfort me. I traced my fingers over the strong, cold stone of the wall. Then I herd a defining noise, and was blinded by a cloud of red smoke. I whirled around. What I saw shook every being of me, for the range of Ares is the most terrifying thing ever to exist in the vast universe. He strutted forward, and grabbed my wrist, slamming me against the wall.

"How dare you defy me!" He roared. I struggled under his weight, but escape was not possible.

"Unhand me!" I shouted. My anger only made him press against me harder.

"Now you shall listen. I will not be made a fool of by a minor goddess!" I glared at him with pure hatred, and spat at him.

"I'll do as I please! You do not control me because you're my husband." Ares growled and pressed harder, cutting my air off.

" I do now, princess of the dark. You are at my mercy, and I shall show none." With those words, his hard lips came crashing down on top of mine. He tasted of blood, and I swore the crimson liquid was flowing into my mouth. Finally he pulled away, gasping for air. I inhaled deeply, but was soon smothered again by Ares' bloody lips. I squeezed my eyes shut and wretched my head away.

"Unhand me." I said quietly. Ares smiled wickedly and bit my neck.

"Why would I let you go, now that I captured you?" Hot pain sneered my skin, and I cried out as the golden blood of the gods leaked from where Ares had bitten me. I cannot tell you how the next event occurred, for it happened so quickly. But in the next moment, Gregorious' sword was pressed firmly at Ares' neck, and glaring at him with a hatred I never guessed he had.

"Unhand her, or so help me, I'll slit your throat!" Ares shifted his eyes to my brother, then back to me. With a swift motion, he un sheathed his own sword, and pointed it at me dear brother's throat.

"Try to stop me and I'll slit yours." The sound of feet slapping the marble floor brought all of us to look in the direction of the footsteps. Jordo ran around the corner, and stopped dead at the sight of us.

"Brother!" I cried and reached towards him. He only glared at me, and took a step forward.

"What have you done to invoke the god of war?" I struggled to get air to answer his question, and I saw Ares noticed. Slightly, ever so slightly, he lessened his grip.

"I decided to do as I please."

"A man is granted to do what he wishes with his wife." Gregorious stared at Jordo with wide, pleading eyes.

"Stop this madness! Go, summon the satyrs! For the love of the underworld, Jordo, your blood is suffering!" My twin took a step back, still glaring at Gregorious and I.

"You always favored her. I'm surprised you didn't just marry her!" I gasped as he ran again, in the opposite direction of the satyr quarters. I blinked back the tears and withered against Ares. He tightened his grip once gain.

"Release me!" I gasped. Ares responded by biting the other side of my neck. This time, I didn't cry in pain, but I wailed in a plead. "Lord of the underworld! Hades! Father! I beseech you!" My words shook the hallway, and a crack echoed through the gray stone was black mist encircled the corridor. My father stepped out of the smoke, and surveyed the scene with hard black eyes. Everyone was silent. Finally, he shot Ares a glassy glare that made me shiver.

"Unhand my daughter, God of war. Or feel the wrath of my ancient power." Ares hesitated for a moment, but took a step back from me and released my wrist. I feel with a thud to the floor, and felt stinging tears start to run down my cheeks. Quickly, I crawled; yes, crawled; to the feet of Hades. I buried my face into the folds of his robe, my tears making the cloth at his ankles wet. "Now get out of my domain." I stared up at my father, and found that a hint of fury flickered in his eyes. Ares folded his arms across his chest.

"I have a right to stay with my wife."

"Not after you assaulted her, you don't! Oh, if only I could slit your throat here." Gregorious' voice shook with anger as he pressed his blade deeper into Ares' neck. Hades signaled Gregorious to step down, and he reluctantly did.

"Leave my palace now, or suffer the wrath of the god of the dead. Your wife will be returned to you, if you can prove your worth once again. I'm truly disappointed in you, Ares." My husband flinched, and stared down at me with cold eyes.

"Just leave already, damn you!" I shouted at him. Ares growled something I couldn't here, and disappeared with a puff of red smoke. I shook violently against my father's ankles, but forced my tears to stop flowing. Hades offered a hand, which I graciously took. Gregorious came from behind me, and seized my waist.

"Antalent. I thought I was going to loose you." I turned around to face him, and found tears in his eyes.

"Well you did not, brother. So do not weep." I quickly flicked a tear that was rolling down his cheek, and turned back to Hades. "Thank you, my lord. I am entirely in your debt." Hades stiffened.

"As being your father, it is my duty." I smiled slightly. So the lord of the dead had a heart after all. And it wasn't put there by an arrow of Eros.

"My lord, what course of action do you plan to take?" Gregorious inquired. Hades shook his head tiredly.

"That, I have not decided. I need a drink, however." A few moments later, we where sitting at a large stone table, a glass of wine in front of us all.

"My lord, I have a suggestion." Hades stared at me, and nodded for me to continue.

"I believe that we should request a council against Ares." Gregorious shook his head.

"Hera will have none of it. She would never let her favorite son be tried."

"Hera doesn't rule. Zeus does."

"Your brother is right, daughter. To hold council against the favorite of Zeus is madness." I gripped my goblet in determination.

"We can at least try. He'll listen to you, father. You're his brother." Hades sat back, stroking his dark beard thoughtfully. I jumped out of the chair as the sound of the arrival of a god crashed against the walls. Gregorious was standing too, his sword drawn. My hand was clutching the hilt of argentumort as if my immortality depended on it. Golden mist danced at my ankles, and caused the freezing floor to become warm. I knew who the god was, and ran into the mist to greet him. I through my arms around the neck of Apollo, buried my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Apollo silenced my apology with a warm finger on my lips. He examined me up and down, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Zeus, you're not harmed. I expected he did much worse." His fingers trailed the place where Ares had bitten me. Then he turned to Hades, and stood a little taller. "Forgive me, uncle, for coming uninvited. I just couldn't stand to wait in suspense at your daughter's condition." Hades nodded.

"I trust you also want to heal her."

"With your permission." Hades nodded again, and stared quietly as Apollo took my hand and lead me out of the room. I expected him to pin me against the wall and kiss me, but instead he picked me up gently and started walking towards the family's chambers.

"I can walk." I protested. Apollo smirked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Not until I examine what ever bruises you may have." I sighed in defeat and listened to the rhythm of Apollo's feet on marble. He steered into my chamber, and laid me down softly on the couch. He loomed over me, and took in the sight of the goddess of shadows, laying helplessly beneath him. The thought made me shiver, after recalling our last encounter. But Apollo didn't hurt me. Apollo would never destroy me as Ares did.

He trailed a warm finger down my cheek and down my throat, right above my wound. He lowered his head slowly, and grazed his lips against my neck. He pulled back, and studied my reaction. I lifted the corner of my mouth slightly, and curled my fingers around his wrist. He lowered his head again, and pressed warm lips against my injured flesh. He moved to the other side of me, and did the dame.

"Is this how you always treat your patients?" I snaked my arms around Apollo's neck and smiled with an innocence that was wicked.

"Only for you do I perform my best." He slid his hands down my sides, and down my front. I flinched when he made contact with the place Ares had pinned my wrist against me. "You do have a bruise." He examined the position. Slowly, all the warmth in the sun god's eyes disappeared. "What did he do to you?" His voice was a harsh whisper.

"How do you suppose to fix this one?" Apollo stared into my eyes, but didn't say a word. Quickly, he lowered the straps on the dress, and pushed the fabric as low as it would go with out revealing me. I gasped at the ghastly bruise that was now turning a deep purple in the vast black. Apollo kissed it softly, his lips lingering in the center of my chest until the discoloration was gone.

"How dare he. And in your father's domain!" Apollo shook with fury at my injuries. He was now kneeling beside me, and started to move to push the straps back up. I grabbed his warm hands in mine, which must of felt like ice. Quickly, hungrily, I forced my lips against his, kissing him with all that was left in me. Apollo was stiff, but responded quickly by embracing my bare back. Only then did I realize that the straps had fallen lower, and now rested below my elbows. The sun god noticed too, and pulled back with a turned head. "I'm not watching." I seized his chin with my hand and jerked it towards me.

"But you may, my lord." I stretched out like a cat on the sofa, causing my whole upper body to ripple. Apollo stared in wonder, but diverted his eyes against both of our wills.

"You're modesty has certainly changed since this morning." He said darkly. I shot up.

"I said I was sorry, and I'll say it again. I'm sorry that I felt a duty to Ares. I'm sorry that for that one horrible moment I shunned your love." I rested my head against his chest and sighed. "What else must I do?" Apollo sighed, and wrapped an arm around me.

"I think I demanded enough for today." I nuzzled closer to my love, and we laid on the couch for Zeus knows how long. Suddenly, the cuff on Apollo's wrist gleamed a solid gold. With a groan, he tapped the metal.

"Apollo, where under Atlas' shoulders are you?!"

"What's it to you, Hermes?" I could almost feel Hermes' frustration in the cuff.

"Everything! The goddess of shadows is missing. And Zeus help me, I'm going to find her and bring her to Ares. And you're going to help me!"

"Over my dead body." Apollo growled.

"I know you're with her. I can feel her presence in your mind. Ah, the underworld. Odd place for a sun god to hide." Suddenly, the cuff lost it's glow, and Hermes' presence was not longer in the room. I quickly pushed up my straps.

"Hide!" Apollo shoved me down off the couch and under the couch. I quickly rolled back and seized his hand.

"No. I'll fight what ever comes." Apollo seized my face, and pushed his warm lips against mine. We stayed in the kiss for as long as we could before Hermes came booming into the chamber. I gripped Apollo's hand harder as blue mist danced across the floor.

"How touching. Truly, you both look like a tragedy." Hermes emerged from the swirling blue, a sad smile on his face. "It's most unfortunate that I'm the middleman in this tale, however." I curled against Apollo.

"I shall not return to Olympus with you." Hermes sighed and ran a hand through his golden brown hair.

"He said you would say that." In on swift motion, Hermes wrenched me away from Apollo, and secured his arms around my waist.

"Apollo!" My scream became one with the wind as Hermes whispered ancient words, and the blue mist engulfed us. I cried into the God's toga, I pleaded with him, bartered, but I knew Hermes would never return me to Underworld. In the next moment, I was standing outside Ares' chamber, viciously gripping messenger of the Gods. "Please, please don't make me go in there!" Hermes Took my hands and separated them from his toga.

"This is as far as I go. The fates decide if you step foot into the chamber." He took a step back. "May Zeus be with you." Hermes vanished, leaving me standing at the door. I stared at it with weary eyes. In a flash, I lifted my skirts and started running down the corridor. The doors flew open, and heavy footsteps pounded behind me. I tried desperately to change into a shadow, but it felt as if my power was sucked out of me. I shuddered into a sob as strong arms seized my waiste.

"No!" I screamed as Ares knocked into me. When I expected to land on the hard floor, I actually landed on the bed in the god's chamber.

"You cannot escape this time. Antalent." I thrashed and screamed, but I was no match for Ares.

"I'll never love you! I hate you!" Ares pinned my arms, and stared down at me with sad eyes.

"But you will, Antalent. You will grow to love me."

"Only one god occupies my heart." I spat viciously. Ares flinched, and pressed his lips against mine.

"I think you know that's not true." I shook my head no. But when Ares kissed me again, a wave of chills ran down my spine. "You've been connected to me, since the first time you gazed into my eyes, you've felt something unnatural." I stopped thrashing, and thought for a moment. I realized that Ares was right. Ever since that day when I defeated Jordo, Ares had gaze birth to the violence and blood-thirst that ranged through my blood.

"Even so, I don't love you." Ares smirked wickedly and yanked my gown off me.

"Keep telling yourself that, princess." I cried through it all, it all hurt so much. The physical and mental pain wracked me through me, and never ceased. Even when Ares collapsed next to me, hot pain seared me inside and out. "You're wonderful." Ares murmured sleepily.

"You're damned." I turned away from him and started to drift off into sleep.

"Yes, damned to love you." I didn't respond to the last comment, for I did not know how to face the fact that a small part of me felt the same.


	13. Wrong Place for the Heart

The next morning I was quick to put on a light green gown and sandals

The next morning I was quick to put on a light green gown and sandals. I wondered into a room that feed off the bedroom, and summoned Achlys. He came stumbling in from a gray mist, shaking his head and yawning.

"Sorry, I got a little sidetracked last night. Now sit down so I can do your hair." I sat down obediently.

"Make it quick, Achlys. I don't want to spend another second here." The satyr ran soothing hands through my hair.

"Do you wish to talk about your troubles?" I sighed, and for once, surrendered my hair to Achlys to do his liking.

"No. I don't want to recall it." I brought my leg up and started tightening the straps on my sandals while pondering what to bring up. "What did you do last night that left you so sidetracked?" My friend's cheeks became the shade of night as he blushed against his bark colored face.

"It…was nothing." I rolled my eyes and tugged irritably on his hand.

"It had to be _something_. You're blushing." He finally sighed as he used a gold olive branch to pin my hair back.

"All right. I proclaimed my love to Chrysander." I shot out of my seat and whirled to face the satyr, who was scowling at me as he held an olive leaf in midair. "Sit back down! I'm not finished with you yet!" I ignored him, and flung my arms around his neck enthusiastically.

"Achlys, that's wonderful!" My friend gently tried to push me back into the seat, but his attempts where vain. "What did he say?"

"I won't tell you unless you let me finish." I quickly sat down and tapped my foot with impatience. "He…he said he felt the same way." I smiled up at my companion as he pinned in the last leaf.

"There. Now you can go romp around." I smiled even better and hugged him again, kissing the top of his dark curls.

"Best wishes." I bolted for the door in new spirits. Out in the corridor I started humming and swaying. I stopped abruptly as I felt an ancient power encircling my ankles. It felt strangely familiar, and I recalled it was similar to Apollo's power. But this was different. The power didn't burn me like Apollo's, but scratched and tickled like bark and grass. I herd a crack, and green smoke filled the hall. The girl that had confronted my assumed teasing of Apollo at the Olympics steeped out, glaring at me with harsh green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that sat in a mess of leaves and dirt on top of her bark colored hair.

"Antalent." She greeted coolly. I didn't have to ask her title. I already knew it.

"Artemis." I bowed slightly at the greater goddess. She eyed my stomach, them glared back at my face.

"Whose is it?" She asked in a trembling whisper.

"Pardon?" Artemis lunged forward and shook my shoulders.

"Who is the father of your child, damn it!" I reeled back in shock at the goddess' words and gasped.

"I'm…I'm pregnant?" Her eyes soften a little at the look of vulnerability on my face.

"Yes, you are with child. A strong girl, if I might add." She cocked her head slightly and smiled. Then she brought her harsh eyes back to me. "All I want to know is if I'm an aunt." I shook my head.

"I don't believe it." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, start believing. Because I'm telling you as the goddess of childbirth, there is a girl inside your womb." I felt hot tears form behind my eyes, threatening to spill over. I inhaled deeply and tried to control the river behind my eyelids.

"I never made love to your brother." I exhaled and opened my eyes. "Ares is the father." Artemis nodded and stared at my stomach again.

"Good." I felt the scrape of bark against my leg, then herd a bomb. Artemis was gone, and only I was in the hall. I shook the thought from my mind, still fighting the tears that pressed against my eyes. It was not possible. How, oh how could I be carrying Ares' child? The thought made me shake and twitch. I continued walking down the corridor, no longer humming. The face of Apollo popped into my face, smiling, beckoning. I broke into a jog, then started running desperately down the hall. I said my prayer, and flung myself up into the rafts of the hall. As I shadow, I reached out, searching desperately for my love. I finally found his chamber, and slipped quietly into the room. Still in te form of mist, I reached out for Apollo's presence.

There he laid, a gold lump on top of his bead. I smiled and floated over to him, trailing my shimmering fingers across his cheek. Suddenly his eyes flew open, and I retreated into the corner. Apollo shot straight up and glared around the room.

"Who goes there?" I sighed and stepped forward, summing my molecules to form together. Apollo stared at me with wide eyes. "Antalent?" I ran to him, flinging myself at him with all my might.

"Apollo!" I nuzzled my nose into his neck. He hugged me just as fiercely, kissing my head. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry." Apollo seized my shoulders and brought my eyes level to his.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything!" The river could not be controlled, and roared as it poured onto my cheeks.

"It's not what I did, but what I'm doing!" Confusion consumed his eyes. "Apollo, I'm carrying his child." His eyes became furious; more furious than I had ever seen before. The gold in his eyes disappeared, and was replaced my the dark jade I saw the first time I laid eyes on him. He threw me off of him and onto the bed, rising slowly and walking to the window. I stopped crying, but started to shudder as spasms of grief erupted in me. I waited, waited for Apollo to speak, waited for Apollo to yell, waited for Apollo to do something besides stare out his window with glazed green eyes. I dared not speak.

"Antalent…" He finally turned from the window. "I love you. I love you with an intensity that Ares could never understand." I nodded my head, my voice lost in my love's piercing eyes. "But we can't be together. Not like this." I stared at him like a village idiot, wondering if I was dreaming or if I was hearing demons. Apollo balled his fist as his face became wild. "Say something, Antalent!" I trembled as I rolled out of the ball I created with my body stood.

"I. Thought. You. Loved. Me." My voice trembled as I pronounced each word clearly. Apollo flinched and moved to grab my hand.

"I do. Don't you get it, Antalent? He'll keep on hurting you as long as you love me." I yanked my wrist away from his grasp and took a step back.

What happened next, I will never forget. The sent of flowers curled around my nostrils, then a pale blue mist crept along the floor. A girl, maybe a year older than me, shimmered into existence. Her wild red hair hung loose and contrasted her mint green skin.

"There you are. I was looking for you, my love." My love. The words echoed in my head as the nymph circled her arms around Apollo's waist. "What do you suppose we do now that I have found you?" Apollo didn't say anything, but only stared down at the floor. My grief died as I saw my former love's head bowed, and anger gladly replaced it.

"Look at me, you damn coward!" I spat at the Sun God. He lifted his head slightly, and stared at me with lifeless green eyes. "Why, Apollo? Why did you do this to me?" The nymph laughed a beautiful, evil laugh.

"Maybe you couldn't satisfy his needs the way I can." She slid her hand down his back and to his bottom to make her point. I ignored her words and glared at Apollo as he didn't defend his honor or mine.

"I loathe you." I whispered harshly. Apollo showed a flicker of emotion by flinching.

"Please don't." He said just as quietly. I only smiled at him with out warmth, allowing my anger to take over as I stepped towards him. Quickly, in one swift motion, I slapped my hand across his face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed across the room as Apollo kept his head turned.

"I'm gone, Apollo. I'm gone forever." I turned swiftly into a shadow, leaving Apollo and his little prize to share the day.

I felt it then. At first it hurt, as if someone had reached into my chest and yanked my heart out. But the pain resided, and was only placed by a dull numbness. What I was feeling was my heart being taken from me. I brought myself to visit Aphrodite's chambers. She was sitting on a white marble chair, brushing her glorious hair.

"Aphrodite?" She turned and looked me up and down, suspicion and curiosity lingering on her face. "Take care of it."

"Take care of what?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"My heart. Don't you have it?" Aphrodite looked at me as if I had three heads.

"No. Apollo has it." I gasped open mouthed at her words, and felt anger bubble inside me.

"Well, get it back!" Aphrodite laughed and flipped her head.

"And why would I do that? So I can give it to Ares for you?" She scoffed.

"No! I don't want him to have it either." Aphrodite eyed me suspiciously.

"Then who, Antalent, do you propose I give it to?"

"I don't know. Who had it before I meet Apollo?"

"I was making it."

"Can't you just hold onto it?" Aphrodite shook her head.

"No. If I do, you'll fall in love with me. Who ever holds your heart, that's who you love." I stood and thought, trying to find away out of the mess.

"You know, your husband has been asking for your heart for sometime now." Aphrodite whispered. I gazed up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I now know what it feels like to be rejected for another." She nodded stiffly, gazing at me with thoughtful blue eyes.

"I'll see what I can do about your heart, Antalent. I have misjudged you." I knelt and kissed her hands in thanks, then rose to leave. "Oh, one more thing." I stared at the goddess of love, waiting for her words. "It will be difficult, since he loves you."

"He doesn't love me."

"You know he does."

Yes, I knew. I knew that I held his heart, and that he held mine.


	14. The Torn Heart Chooses

Sorry fellow mortals for the delay of an update

**Sorry fellow mortals for the delay of an update. I hopefully have made up for it in this chapter.**

Shuddering breaths caused and earthquake in my lungs as I waited in the dark chamber that held my nightmares. The sun's last rays casted across the large room, faintly illuminating Ares' sanctuary. No matter how much I didn't want to see him, or even to breathe his sent of blood, I had to tell my husband. I had to tell him about the new life I carried. I flinched slightly as a defining boom erupted through out the room. Within the first trickles of red smoke, I could smell the blood.

"My dear, this is certainly a surprise." Ares chuckled softly and encircled his arms aroung my waist. I scowled and turned in his arms.

"Must you always do that?"

"What?" Ares said with a smirk.

"Attack me from behind. I don't like it."

"Darling, to attack from behind is the best technique used to defeat the enemy." I frowned ant tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Am I the enemy?" Ares picked me up suddenly, and swung me onto the bed. Quickly, I rolled from under him and dispersed into a shadow.

"No fair, love! You don't have to hide." I scowled and floated above the bed, allowing a shimmering glow of my image to appear.

"I felt like hiding last night, after you took me by force." I felt an untold force rip at my stomach as last night's memories flooded back to me. Ares was silent for a moment, then looked up at my shimmering form.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said quietly. Anger swelled in me like one of Poseidon's storms, and made me loose concentration. I fell, solid, onto the war god as fury racked my body.

"Never meant to hurt me! Never meant to hurt me?! You bit me, you idiot!" I slapped him across the face before he could react, and took pleasure in the look of shock on his face as I raked my nails down his throat.

"Agh! You whore!" I dispersed and hit the ceiling , suddenly fearful by the glint of anger in Ares' eyes. He brought his hand up to his neck, and dabbed the blood onto his fingers. "You vicious, little whore." He whispered. He turned up to the ceiling and grinned like a crazed drunkard. "This is why I love you, Goddess of the shadows!" I remerged at the foot of the bed and scowled.

"You are impossible. There is news." Ares sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"What news?" I exhaled and sat on the bed, making sure I was not within touching distance of my husband.

"I'm with child." Ares mouth fell open, then shut quickly. A flicker of range passed over his face, and only then did I remember the trouble of Apollo.

"It's yours, do not threat. We never made love." I inched closer to Ares and rested my hand next to his. "You are my one and only bed mate." The range was gone, and replaced by joy.

"Antalent, as many wars as I've gave birth to, I've never felt as much love for them as I do for…" He cocked his head and stared at me quizzically. "What is it, boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure." Ares smiled and grabbed my arm, pushing me down onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter." His lips crushed against mine, causing me to squirm against his wrist.

"Ares…" His lips left mine and traveled to the hallow of my neck. "_Ares_…" He ignored my warning, and kissed down to the tops of my breast that poked through the gown. "Stop!" I pushed desperately against his chest, struggling with his weight. Ares sat up, but kept his legs straddled around my waist.

"What?" I slithered from under his thighs and sat on the edge on the bed, last nights memories playing over in my head like a haunting.

"I…I don't trust you in bed anymore." I felt Ares' eyes as they bore into my back, then heard him moan as he crashed face down onto the bed.

"What have I've done?" he murmured. I flipped over on my back and stared leveled eye at Ares.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Ares stared at me with a confused expression. "I'm so sorry. I should of never committed adultery. I thought I loved him, and that he loved me, but he doesn't, and now I have no one to love. Except…" My words where cut off with blood stained lips crushing into mine. I tried to continue my apology, but it only came out as a desperate mumble, and gave Ares the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away a moment later, and placed a finger over my lips.

"Now stop your useless babbling. Apologies are for the weak." I buried my face into his neck, suddenly feeling safe instead of vulnerable.

"I'm very weak. I can't even hold my heart." Ares shook his head in disappointment.

"I told you to stop your useless babbling!" I shook my head and smiled.

"I can't help it." Ares seized my chin and jerked it upward, bringing my eyes to his.

"Yes you can, and you will." He kissed my forehead, and jerked the blankets back, stuffing me under them. "Now sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Ares shook his head sternly.

"Nonsense. A child needs her naps." I shot up and glared at Ares.

"I am not a child!" The war god laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course you're not, little one." I rose to my knees and placed my palms on chest as if I where going to shove him.

"I'm fifteen, with child, and your wife. I hardly call that child." Ares smiled dreamily and grabbed my hands, running them up and down his muscular chest.

"Ah, true." He kissed my forehead again, this time his lips lingered longer. Then he gently pushed me back onto the bed and pinned me there. "But you still are exhausted, don't lie. I kept you up all night and you rose early. I'll stay with you if you like." I smiled, suddenly recognizing Ares' ploy.

"Is the god of chaos tiresome?" Ares threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Never! War never tires."

"But its creator must. It's all right to sleep an hour away." My husband sighed, then lay next to me.

"Fine, I'll stay. But only because you want me to." I shook with silent laughter as Ares' eyes closed, and drifted off to sleep in a moment. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, memorized. He really was gorgeous, blond hair that glowed red in the sunlight and fell in perfect curls around his neck and perfectly tanned, taunt muscles. His perfectly plump lips naturally curved down, moving slowly as he talked in his dreams. Any girl would die to have Ares as a husband.

Sighing, I threw the hot furs off and rushed to the door, incase he woke. Quietly, I closed the door and exhaled in relief. I turned, and nearly bumped into a statue. "Antalent!" I almost screamed when the statue spoke, but quickly regained my sanity.

"Apollo." I replied coolly.

"Antalent, listen to me…" I started walking down the corridor, ignoring the scuffing Apollo's sandals made against the floor. "I don't love her. I love you." I threw my head back and laughed without humor.

"Please! Do you really think I care if you love her or not? Tell me, how long have you been lying to me?" Apollo leapt in front of me, blocking my path.

"Listen! I did not lie to you. Every word I said I meant. I truly, deeply, unconditionally love you." I paused to stare at Apollo. I wanted to believe those words, and to embrace him in a lovers hug right their in the corridor. But how could I? I had lost all trust in men.

"Tell that to your nymph." I stepped past Apollo, who was staring at me with a gaped mouth. Suddenly he fell to his knees, seizing my skirts and rubbing his face into the minty green fabric.

"Please! Oh please, Antalent! Forgive me! I can't survive without you!" The tug at my heart was getting stronger, and Apollo's pleas where shaking me from head to foot. But I could not give in, I could not…

"Here," I bent down and seized Apollo by his biceps. He rose shakily, supporting himself on my arms. "I love you Apollo. But I feel I can not trust you anymore."

"I'll do anything, Antalent. I'll travel to tatarus and back for you." I laughed, this time with humor.

"I can do that myself." I actually found myself considering his offer. He would do anything to have me, and I will not lie and tell you I didn't want him. But that one problem…the problem with green skin and fiery red hair…

"Get rid of the nymph." I said suddenly. Apollo stared down at me quizzically.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get rid of the nymph." Apollo bowed his head and bit his lip, and a new wave of hurt flooded over me. I was quick to cover it up with bitter hate. "Fine." I started to turn on my heel, but Apollo's warm hand seized mine.

"Wait! I'm sorry I hesitated. It's just that, Daphne…she's my friend also." I starred at Apollo, my mouth dangling. I shut it and turned around quickly so he couldn't see the impact of his rejection.

"Good bye, Apollo." I started walking away, the tears pulsing against my eyes.

"I'll do it!" I turned slowly, just as the first tear was falling. Apollo came jogging up to me, nearly knocking me over with his full embrace. "I'll get rid of her. I would get rid of the whole human race if it meant holding you in my arms." I inhaled shakily, the tears of mourning still commanded my eyes.

"I…I love y…you!" I managed to force the words out just as the pulse overpowered my will, and tears flooded my eyes. Apollo tightened his arms around me and kissed my ear.

"Hush, hush. It's all right, I got you."

"Don't tell her it's all right! It's one giant bloody mess!" Both me and Apollo jumped as his twin appeared silently out of no where.

"Artemis!" Apollo said, startled. She only glared at him, then shifted her furious eyes to me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, with you _husband_? You are caring his child." I stiffened at the reminder of Ares. And Artemis' unspoken point was true. No matter how much Apollo and I loved each other, I was promised to another.

"_He_ doesn't matter." Apollo said defensively, kissing my cheek ferociously.

"No, he does." I said, pushing slightly on his chest. "Artemis is right. I am caring his child, and in a few days I will be all he can think about." The goddess nodded in surprise, startled that I was so quick to see her point. Apollo dropped his arms with a thud, and stared down at me with gold eyes that where turning jade at the rims.

"So what do you propose, Antalent? Stay in hiding?" I shook my head with sadness.

"It's all we can do."

"There has to be another way."

"There is." Artemis said suddenly. "Bring him to council." Apollo rolled his eyes.

"And what, o wise sister, do we accuse him of?" Artemis glared at Apollo, but moved towards me. She suddenly gripped my chin, and moved it up to the dim light.

"Abuse. Do you not see the marks?" His warm hand traced gently over Ares' bite marks, then stopped suddenly.

"You have a fine point, sister." It all seemed like a perfect plan, except for one element. I was connected to Ares in more than one way. Not only where our destinies intertwined my the fates and his magic, but I was carrying his child. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I can not leave Ares." Artemis grabbed my shoulders and shook them viciously.

"Why not?! You're making my brother leave his best friend for you!" I pushed the goddess away and glared at her.

"But is he connected to her? Does his destiny intertwine with hers? Is it strengthened by her magic? Is she carrying his child?!"

"Antalent!" I turned away from the fuming twins to the booming voice down the hall. I didn't know if I should sigh in relief, or run in terror.

"Ares." I whispered. He stood in front of me in a moment, his chest heaving. I only stared up at him helplessly, completely lost for words. Finally, Artemis spoke up.

"Well, choose!" I couldn't have the both of them; the man I was drawn to by destiny and the man I loved. I had to decide what was more significant; the law of the fates or the laws of my heart. It was an impossible decision, yet so easy to make…

And yet I walked away with the other.


	15. Month of Recovery

I was running down the corridor, checking behind me often to make sure he was still far behind

**I apologize for the long delay. I've just put a lot of thought into the last part of the story. So hopefully you enjoy it. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One Month Later**

I was running down the corridor, checking behind me often to make sure he was still far behind. And he was; about a man or two behind. I smiled wickedly as he fell father behind, then gave a triumphant laugh.

"Do you dare to mock me?" I whirled around to comment, but strong arms encircled me from behind before I could move a foot.

"That is cheating!" I complained and pressed against the arms of steel, glaring up at the face of my chosen love. "You shall forever be disgraced." He laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"Where, love, shall I be disgraced?" I gave a little huff and dispersed into my shadow form, allowing my childish anger to get the best of me. "Oh, Antalent! Stop acting like a child and come to me."

"Why should I?" My voice traveled with the wind, and was only a whisper against his ear. The man's lips curved upward into a cruel smile.

'Because I have kept the bed warm?" I felt another bolt of anger erupt inside of me, and I quickly slammed my molecules together and dropped right to the God's feet.

"You're impossible! I can't comprehend how I fell in love with you after what others have offered me! Is the bed the only bribe you can…?" Suddenly he crashed his strong lips down on top of mine, smothering my mouth from uttering another syllable. It was only when a drop of my gold blood gushed from his harsh bite that he pulled back.

"Shut your pretty mouth, love." He wiped the drop of blood away with his finger. "You could have had that poor excuse of my brother, but you chose me. Stop dangling the facts in front of me, I know them."

"Did I make you angry?" I questioned in a quiet voice. He shook his head and pulled me closer, if it was even possible.

"Slightly. But I can think of a way you can repay me." I rolled my eyes in protest.

"I just gave birth to out first child, and you want to go at it again?" His laughter echoed down the corridor as he kissed my nose.

"There is always room for more in Olympus."

"Room for a son, you mean." Ares looked slightly startled, but regained his composer. I could tell he was happy with the birth of Treska, our first daughter. But what every man longs for is a son, there is no question.

"Yes, but I could also welcome a second daughter. Now come, lets end this pointless talk and take to our bed." Ares jerked me forward, and suddenly we were in his private chambers. I scowled at the quickness of magic and ignored the bed. I was too transfix in my husband's hard kisses against my neck to pay attention to much else.

"Why do you want me?" I murmured as he threw me onto the bed. He crawled on top and licked my ear before replying.

"Because you are my other half; my second soul; my beautiful destiny." He moved back down to my neck and traveled lower.

"Do you love me?" I asked, suddenly breathless from pleasure. But it didn't stop my questioning. Ares groaned and yanked at my gown.

"Agh! How pointless the sheath of clothing is!" I shimmied out of the purple material, but still posed my questioning eyes of Ares' wondering gaze.

"Don't avoid my questions, Ares. Do you or do you not love me?" He flung his hands up with his eyes.

"Good Gods, Antalent! Is there any way I cannot love my second being? Yes, I love you with all my body heart and soul! Now take me!" I snickered as Ares sprawled out on the bed like a common whore.

"Ha! I would love to try. I hardly know how to seduce."

"I beg to differ." Ares rose with the swiftness of a hawk and had me pinned in the next moment. "You do a lovely job of seducing me." Red hot, undeniable passion swooped over me and left me in a blind blaze. I surprised the both of us by arching my back and taking Ares by the lips; slightly startled but mostly terrified by the new found hunger inside of me. I jerked away before I lost complete control of my senses.

"I must go to Treska."

"Your satyr has her." Ares growled and started to remove his own clothing.

"Yes, but you know how the underworld frightens her so."

"She is only a baby!"

"Five years, my lord, is not a baby. She may only have been born last session but she has matured quite well." Ares sulked and allowed me to escape as I threw the gown back over my head.

"You know darling, pretty soon you will run out of reasons to avoid me, and that's when I will have you." I slipped into my sandals and tossed my hair.

"I don't have a clue what you mean." Before Ares could respond I connected myself to my true home; feeling its own pulsing life welcome me with a cheerfulness that made me smile.

"Antalent!" My smile widened as I heard a pair of sandals skid against the marble floors and charge straight on from behind me. I whirled in round just in time to see Gregorious' face before he enveloped me in a strong embrace. "Are you all right? What has that bastard done to you?! It's been nearly more than a month since we've decided to hold council on his head; and not a single word from you since!"

"Well, as you know I have been troubled with other matters. And Ares is no longer a threat to me. His act of violence was merrily and act of desperation." My brother gawked at me with disbelief for a moment, then shook his head.

"You came running to me, begging protection, and now you claim he's not a threat?"

"He knows that I could be caring his son and wouldn't risk it."

"Well not so soon after you gave birth to the brat, who just about yanked my head off." I glowered at Gregorious and cuffed him on the side of his head.

"Don't forget that that brat is your niece. And It is possible to bed after birth! Mother obviously did it."

"Yes, but Hades didn't pounce her right after she recovered from childbirth!" There was a certain clatter as black smoke scattered through the corridor we were arguing in, and our father appeared in an instant by my side.

"Daughter." I lifted my grey eyes up to his own black irises and nodded my head in a bow.

"My lord."

"What brings you to my realm?"

"What brings me to my home is my daughter." As if my kin could respond to my thoughts, a sudden flap of wings were heard at the exasperated cries of Achlys followed.

"Child! You are worse that your mother when she was chasing after the soul of Hercules! Get down from the ceiling!" I blushed at the mention of my little crush from earlier years and opened my arms as she came souring down the corridor.

My daughter hardly looked a thing like me; she only resembled Ares. Her blond hair fell in whips around her face, framing her haunting red eyes that glowed with fire when ever she entered a tantrum. But by far, the most unusual aspect of Treska, were the feathery wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades. They started out as a deep red, but slowly became lighter until at the tip they where to color of the sun.

"Mother!" She flew into my open arms and giggled as Achlys huffed around the corner.

"That child is impossible! Just like you, if I made add. She'll probably go searching for the lost soul of Hercules like you did not to long ago."

"Achlys!" I blushed even brighter as I felt the uncomfortable presence of my father and brother. "I never liked the man!" The satyr only gave a wave of his hand and rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say, mistress of war."

"Mistress of war indeed." I casted a sideways glanced at my father, who was staring at me curiously. "And yet I believed you favored the sun." I scowled at the face of Apollo.

"The sun stopped shining as soon as it entered the forest of nymphs, so one must move on."

"I like sun!" Treska protested against my shoulder. "Sun's warm!" I made a hasty bow towards my father but then turned; holding Treska as I forced myself back to Olympus.

One would believe that after a month the God I once loved would be merciful, and give me back what was rightfully mine. But Apollo's stubborn self still refused to surrender my heart. And so now I'm cursed. Filled with powerful passion for my husband, but lacking the true love of a forever beating heart. I was also cursed in the since that I couldn't let go of my old love; no matter how hard I fought for it; Apollo would not surrender until I had committed my body, mind, and internal soul to him once more. That was one pleasurable sin I could not fall to. I would not cave to his demands. I would be forced to use the wit of the Gods to regain my heart.


	16. The End of the Affair

**Happy Halloween! So this is it, the end. I know that some may not like it, but we all have our opinions. I know that most write a nice long author's note at this point, but I honestly don't know what to say besides **

**you guys are awesome with all of the reviews. I would of forgotten completely about this fanfic if I hadn't gotten a PM (that's what it's called, right?) asking me to update after taking a month long break. So thanks to all!**

**Don't be depressed by the end. There is more than one story besides that of Antalent. I'm considering writing a companion/sequel to this fic from the POV of Treska. What do you guys think?**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother!" I didn't open my eyes as the panicked soprano voice rang though out my chambers; but merrily kept them closed. Exhaustion had seized me by mid afternoon; after all of the tossing and turning I did as my mind focused on the delicate matter on the position of my heart. Now, all I wished to do was rest. "Mother, look!" I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Treska, I am tired. Can't it wait until Apollo returns to Olympus?"

"No!" I could hear my daughter huff in agitation. So reluctantly I rolled over and flashed my grey eyes to meet her red irises. But as soon as my eyelids opened; all I could do was gawk and the new size and shape of my daughter. When I had put her to bed last night; she had been a little girl that looked five years of age. Now a completely unrecognizable girl of about fifteen stood in front of me.

"How is this…possible?" She lifted her chin proudly and rested her hands on her hip.

"I am able to change forms, just like Artemis." I shook my head; baffled by the new knowledge. Was this how Hades felt when I had dispersed into grey mist for the first time?

"So you are a shape shifter." I stated at last. My daughter nodded; suddenly looking concerned.

"Are you troubled by this?" I shook my head and smiled, rising to wrap my arms around her newly developed form.

"No, of course not. I'm glad you have…powers." Treska smiled, but stopped when a belligerent air fell across the room. There was a puff of red smoke, and Ares stepped from the misty abbess.

"Antalent, send your maid servant away. I have matters I must serve with you." Treska smiled sweetly and crossed her arms.

"I think I will stay here, Lord Ares." His crimson eyes clouded as she smirked.

"Do you dare defy me, girl?!" Treska only laughed and unfurled her wings. Are's eye grew wide, but they grew to normal size once he frowned. "That is quite interesting. I never thought I would have a shape shifter for a daughter." Treska furrowed her eyebrows; trying to decide if such a remark was a compliment or insult. She finally shrugged and took it as neither.

"Very well, I'll be gone. I have to meet with someone, anyway."

"And who might this someone be?" A small smile danced across her lips as her red eyes casted downwards.

"No one of your concern." She murmured before rushing out, avoiding anymore questions. The sudden act alarmed me, and I rose from my couch in concern.

"Ares," I said in a voice that held a warning tone. But my husband was not listening to me. He was only staring at the door in which his daughter had disappeared; his eyes consumed in a mix of concern and fear. But mostly fear.

"Follow her." He said in a hallow voice. It scared me. Ares feared nothing; he worried over nothing; and yet his expression told otherwise. I nodded my head and placed a hand on his shoulder before disappearing though the door, determined to follow my daughter to the ends of the Earth.

I don't know why I was so scared. Treska was probably just running off with a nymph or another goddess, searching for companionship. But the more my mind pushed these options onto the table, the more my heart told me something was wrong…terribly wrong. I soon found my daughters' aura leading towards a secluded corridor. Before I turned the corner, I materialized into a shadow and floated towards the flickering candles on the wall. That's when I heard the voices.

"How am I to trust you? I know you take several lovers and betrayed them all." I recognized Treska by her fiery eyes and gold stricken hair, but had difficulty identifying the figure lingering in the shadows.

"You can't. I am a God, I do as I please. I could have you one night and not the other."

"Well then you would have me not at all. I am no whore."

"You will not be a whore."

"Just your whore." The figure emerged from the shadows; and I nearly transformed in shock.

_He_ was there.

_He_ was tempting my daughter, just as he tempted me.

How _dare_ he!

As if he could since my anger in the atmosphere, he flashed a cruel smile towards Treska, who held her head high. I thanked the Gods she was raised well. "No, silly girl." Apollo taunted.

"I am not a silly girl!" Treska snapped, her eyes ablaze once again. "How dare you say such things."

"And how dare you go against my will!" There was a spark of gold inside Apollo's jade eyes as he allowed his temper to get the best of him. "Do you not know I could take you here?" He hissed and pinned Treska against the wall; his perfect tanned lips tracing down towards her neck. "I can have anything I want. I get what I want. And you can too. All you have to do is say…."

"No." She moaned in protest, but made no effort to stop Apollo's wondering kisses. "Stop, I beg you."

"Say it." He demanded. Treska took a shuddering breath and lowered her head, and I felt the doom of the fates turning the corner as her lips parted.

"I, Treska, daughter of the princess of dark and the son of thunder, submit my heart to you, Lord of the sun."

"_No." _It was barely a whisper in the breeze, but it was enough to cause Treska to scrunch her face in confusion as Apollo to smile.

"I, son of thunder and brother of the moon, accept." He smiled wider as Treska took a step forward into his arms. It was enough to shake me to my core, enough for me to cause the shadows to darken in range as ex-lover wrapped his arms around my daughter. "Return to your father's chambers. He is wondering where you are." Treska nodded swiftly and bounded off, leaving my hovering form and Apollo to rest in an uneasy silence.

"I know you are here." He said at last. "Why don't you reveal yourself?" I landed in a huff at his feet, to his clear amusement.

"How dare you!" I whispered loudly, my whole body shaking. Apollo only smiled and held up his hands in defense.

"Is it my fault that you produce beautiful children?" I sent a rope of darkness around his waist, commanding it to coil around the golden aura the sun god carried.

"You steel my heart, and now my child?! You are the thief of the Gods!"

"You can have the damn heart back, it is of no use to me." I raised my eyebrows and waited. He sighed for a moment; but then stepped forward and placed a hand on my chest. I flinched away from his touch, but held my ground. "This is going to be difficult, since you never gave me your heart willingly." He warned.

"Just give it to me." Apollo stared into my eyes, and the flicker of gold came back to life. Only this time it did not die out as it had before. It burned bright as his hand snaked to the nape of my neck and jerked it back forcefully; demanding me to look into the terrifying beauty of his mixed eyes. Then he kissed me.

It was so much different from the kisses we had shared, and either farther away from anything I had shared with Ares. The amount of passion thrown from his lips was overwhelming; as was the hate he felt for what I had done.

"I had to do it." I breathed finally. "I had too…I had to stay. For her."

"And look how she treats you. You saved her grief and she has bestowed it upon you."

"That gives me no grief. The only grief I feel is for my lost heart. Now if you would be ever so kind…" Apollo shook his head in one last attempt and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Antalent, you don't want to do this." I moved his hands away and drew one long, shaky breath.

"No, I do." But I didn't. God's, how I didn't. But there were so many obstacles; so many task to overcome. Such an affair would mean automatic doom, for forbidden love always ends in tragedy. And no one; no mortal, nor God; could ever change that fact. And so I accepted what was as what it was.

"I'll still pursue Treska. I'll use her until I get you."

"Do such a thing and Ares will have your head."

"I do not fear that brute. I will not be intimidated by you or him."

"Why do you do this, Apollo?" I asked in a harsh voice. "You know that I chose Ares. Yet you continue to chase after me like a suitor gone mad. It's degrading, it's disgusting." I spat at his feet; masking my heart break well as he turned his head.

"You have chosen your path, and I have chosen mine. Go on off to your worthless war God, and I'll take your whore-daughter as my own." I cried in out rage and shoved against him; anger once again building in my chest.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!"

"I dare to touch whom I please! I am the Sun God!" He forced his hand upon my breast and shoved me against the wall; producing a small cry from my throat. "Here's your damn heart!" He forced his lips on mine once again as a ripping sensation clawed down my chest. The most excruciating pain burst forth from his lips; burning my cold own with a scalding heat that was too much to bear. But the worst was the ripping sensation in my heart. The pulling; the tugging; the shoving. For once, I wish I was mortal so I could wither to nothing. Just as I thought I could take no more, Apollo jerked away; the gold now gone from his eyes.

"You hurt me." I whispered; clutching my chest.

"I told you I would."

"No you didn't. You told me you'd love me. And then you ran off with her."

"Take your pity case to someone who gives a damn, Goddess." He snarled. I felt at that one moment that whatever connection we once had was casted down into tartarus. There is no way to explain how it feels to hate the one you once loved; how it feels to scowl at the face you onced dared to smiled upon. And I knew by the cold look in the glassy jade that he felt the same as I.

"I do not wish for your pity. I wish for absence." He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back; still keeping those terrible eyes locked one mine.

"Funny how Treska thought differently." And he was gone. And I alone.

_**And so ends the tale of Antalent**_

_**The Goddess of Shadows**_

_**The tempest of Apollo**_

_**The wife of Ares**_

_**The Princess of the Dark**_


End file.
